


Passages From Within The Eastern Barrier

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 31,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: A composition of stories conjured up to bind the impulses of the subconscious..
Relationships: Alice Margatroid/Yakumo Yukari, Alice Margatroid/Yumeko, Ellen Fuwafuwaatama Aureus/Hata no Kokoro, Elly/Kazami Yuuka, Fujiwara no Mokou/Watatsuki no Toyohime, Hakurei Reimu/Alice Margatroid, Hakurei Reimu/Houraisan Kaguya, Hakurei Reimu/Meira, Hakurei Reimu/Watatsuki no Yorihime, Hakurei Reimu/Yasaka Kanako, Hecatia Lapislazuli/Mima, Hijiri Byakuren/Alice Margatroid, Hinanawi Tenshi/Shinki, Hinanawi Tenshi/Yorigami Shion, Houraisan Kaguya/Kamishirasawa Keine, Houraisan Kaguya/Meira, Houraisan Kaguya/Saigyouji Yuyuko, Izayoi Sakuya/Kirisame Marisa, Izayoi Sakuya/Remilia Scarlet, Kagiyama Hina/Gengetsu, Kamishirasawa Keine/Yagokoro Eirin, Kana Anaberal/Hakurei Reimu, Kicchou Yachie/Kurokoma Saki, Kochiya Sanae/Yakumo Yukari, Matara Okina/Kirisame Marisa, Noroiko/Matenshi, Okazaki Yumemi/Patchouli Knowledge, Reisen Udongein Inaba/Yagokoro Eirin, Watatsuki no Yorihime/Kaku Seiga, Yagokoro Eirin/Kotohime, Yagokoro Eirin/Yakumo Yukari, Yakumo Yukari/Kotohime, Yakumo Yukari/Reisen Undongein Inaba
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	1. [G] Yukari and Eirin - Creation

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, this is going to be composed up of short pieces that I'd prefer to leave as such :)
> 
> Ratings, tags and summaries will be included in each chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lunar and youkai sage attempt to create an amalgamation of their crafts..
> 
> Tags: Fluff

* * *

  
The candlelight on the low table in Eirin's bedroom flickered majestically as the woman peered at the parchment she was currently writing on. 

It hadn't been too difficult to create spell cards, even the one she had forged with Kaguya but this one was certainly tugging at the multitude of levels of her mind. 

The deft strokes of her brush printed the name of what could have potentially been a substantial spell. 

Perhaps _too_ powerful. 

"No luck with this one either?". 

Yukari appeared through a gap, holding a tray with tea and placed it down before taking her place on the lunarian's lap when she leaned back. 

"Not unless we want to go against the rules and possibly kill or maim someone". 

Yukari chuckled, violet eyes running over the abridged inscribe on the parchment. 

"Since when has _that_ ever stopped you before, Eirin?". 

Eirin raised a silver brow, surprise washing over her features at the brusque retort in reference to her past, "Well, that certainly came out of nowhere". 

"I apologise" Yukari smiled and ran the back of her knuckles over her lover's cheek, "Old habits die hard, besides, I don't recall saying I did not like that about you" she added, leaning forward to place a kiss on Eirin's lips. 

Eirin's eyes fluttered close, her free hand wrapping around the blonde's waist as they broke it off after a few minutes of languid motions of lips brushing. 

It wasn't exactly unusual to take jibes at their past through their badinage but Yukari did have a skill of unnerving her at times. 

That particular smile after the second Genso-Lunar invasion had scarred Eirin's mind, after all. 

Yukari's lashes batted in a skittish pace, "That being said, we should probably avoid that".

"Lest you want an angry priestess trying to seal you so let's avoid death, shall we" Eirin smiled and turned her attention back to the parchment. 

**Violet Spectrum "Moon Shadowing"**

If the duo were to execute that spell, it would result in the recipient being faded out of reality whilst being blinded by a flurry of purple and white lasers, then being enclosed into the space between an eclipse. 

Yukari ruminated any other potential options after abrogating the concept of that particular idea but it was proving to be exigent given how powerful they were. 

"We wouldn't want that. Our individual spell cards alone are quite the detriment to the recipient" she stated and rested against the crook of the goddess's neck, "Perhaps a more metaphorical approach would be adequate as opposed to physical". 

"It would abide by the rules, provide something of a light show, a strenuous to evade variation" Eirin agreed. 

"A pattern to do with your arrows, perhaps?". 

"I was thinking so. The addition of something you can conjure with your gaps to aid them, such as a scattering of curves. But we keep it the theatrical variant and not impossible to avoid". 

Eirin's hand got to work in listing an array of names for the attack as Yukari watched on, amusement playing on her lips at their scenario. Eirin could feel the woman's smirk and could only imagine something mischievous being thought up. 

She squeezed the blonde's hip, "Do I want to ask what you are smirking about?" she chuckled, "Especially when you should be thinking of a name for our spell card".

Yukari kissed the woman's jaw, "I can do both" she winked, "In regards to what I was thinking..well, would you have expected us to be here and creating an attack together?". 

"Not in my wildest dreams, Yukari. And believe me, I have had some strange ones over the course of my existence" the lunarian smiled, "I suppose it is a surreal experience. To be doing this with the woman who has been antagonising me for the last century". 

"Firstly, it is referred to as foreplay" Yukari grinned as Eirin intertwined their left hands together, sighing, "Secondly, the sentiments are mutual, if you recall" she reminded as her eyes looked up into Eirin's, "Lastly, I wouldn't want it any other way". 

The endearing apex of Yukari's list resulted in Eirin's gaze softening, her lips moving down to kiss the youkai who eagerly accepted it. 

They had a wealth of history so it would have seemed absurd at one point to imagine them to be working on the same side and yet, there they were, embroiled in each other in a crepuscular room.

Working on an attack, together. 

"Likewise, Yukari" Eirin murmured over her lips, pulling away slightly to take in the woman's resplendent features, "Stranger things have occurred in our lives". 

"Indeed so" Yukari replied, voice airy as a thought occurred, "Perhaps we can utilise that now". 

She shifted slightly so that she was still nestled against Eirin's chest whilst taking the woman's hand that held the brush and guided her. 

Eirin watched on with curiosity as the punctilious words to their spell card formed and she couldn't help the quirk of her lips, pressing them over the blonde locks, chuckling at Yukari's antics. 

**Boundary Sinner "Cerulean Moon Heist"**

How applicable. 


	2. [M] Reimu and Alice - The Doll's Trajectory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice's mind wanders down a path she has no recollection of so Reimu brings her back..
> 
> Tags: Fluff-Mild Sexual Content-Romance

* * *

"Alice?".

The blonde next to her stirred slightly as she nuzzled against Reimu's neck, "Hm?".

Reimu smiled and ran her fingertips up Alice's lower back, eliciting a tantalising shiver from the woman beneath the blanket of the futon.

Alice was still drowsy, reveling in the aftermath of her lover's touch that kept going through the night. Her body was enjoying its post love making glow when she fell asleep and she wondered what the brunette needed. 

"Reimu?".

Moving her head back slightly, she found amused red eyes staring down at her since Reimu was resting on her side, leaning on her elbow. Her long hair was strewn down her back and shoulder, a contrast to her skin which boasted its feather soft texture. Running her hand up Reimu's waist, Alice scooted closer, tracing her digits up the woman's upper arm, stroking her thumbs over the muscles.

"Are you okay? You were moving around a bit" she queried softly, brushing a strand of blonde from her lover's face, "Nightmare?".

"Oh, I'm sorry for waking you" Alice sighed and closed her eyes, "I'm not sure what to call it. I was back in that city that I didn't recognise".

"The one from the Outside World?".

Alice nodded as Reimu's palm rested on her cheek as they laid down together sideways, inseparable and coterminous of each other. Her legs were wound around Reimu's hips, keeping her close so it was no wonder that she was awake too and the magician felt reprehensible about disturbing her, "You should go back to sleep, Reimu, you need to rest".

"Don't worry about me" Reimu replied and leaned forward, brushing her lips over Alice's, "You wanna talk about it?".

Alice exhaled and wrapped her arms behind her lover's waist, pulling her in, increasing the ferocity of the kiss. She brought Reimu in closer as they both shifted till the blonde was on top of her. Reimu couldn't help but to groan as Alice had inadvertently, or purposely, rotated between her legs which prompted her to spread her thighs.

Her hands wondered over Alice's back as her stomach clenched, the feeling of Alice's nub brushing over her own making her skin tingle.

This wasn't what Reimu had in mind but she certainly wasn't complaining, _anything_ if it got the blonde's thoughts out of wherever it had drifted to in her sleep. 

A land that appeared even more mysterious than Gensokyo. 

The breathless way Alice called out her name was desperate as they both parted their lips and Reimu's head tilted back against the pillow. Her eyes slammed shut, feeling Alice's centre slide against her own, the deluge matting to her pelvis the harder Alice rocked on her. 

Alice's eyes remained open as she hovered over Reimu's body, hands on either side of Reimu's head as her mouth continuously brushed over the priestess's jaw and chin, suckling the skin.

"Alice.." Reimu moaned out, bucking her hips up.

She managed to crack open an eye to see the magician staring down at her, all the love and adoration in the world shining within her blue orbs. It enhanced the experience of the woman moving on her, increasing her cadence but in longer strokes till Reimu couldn't take it anymore. She moved her lips up, going for Alice's neck, kissing it which caught the blonde off her guard and then proceeded to roll them over so that she was on top of her.

She cradled Alice's face, pushing her body down on her, digging her hands into the damp blonde locks, "I've got you, Alice" she exhaled. 

Alice panted, licked her lips and locked her legs around her lover's hips, following Reimu's rhythm till she felt her abdomen coil. She was so close, so close to unleashing the pulsing desire she had felt for Reimu, it was _all_ for her. 

Whatever her dream was signifying in terms of her past, it wasn't important right now.

Gensokyo was her home, Makai too. 

She has Reimu, has her mother and her friends so whatever _that_ dream was trying to provoke was irrelevant.

Something she gasped out as she uttered a string of 'I love you' into Reimu's ear when the brunette dropped her body down fully the second Alice let go, her own thighs shaking as her undoing followed.

Reimu's head rested on Alice's shoulder as she took in the words being conveyed with a timorous edge, whispering them back into her lover's ear.

Her hands encircled around Alice's waist, hips colliding with the woman's to help her remain grounded as the aftershocks coursed through them together.

Reimu was there, no matter what Alice was reflecting on, she would be there for her. 

Once the initial shocks steadied, Alice sighed and moved her head back down, her fingers roaming over Reimu's flushed body, feeling the stickiness as she caught her breath. 

She gazed at Reimu and there was no look of uncertainty in that face, this much Alice could see and she couldn't help but to smile and burrowed her face into her neck. 

"That was quite the distraction, Reimu" Alice said with mirth, cheeks erubescent.

Reimu playfully tugged her hair to get her to look up at her again as Alice stroked her face.

The priestess nuzzled into her palm, chuckling, "You started it, I was only following your lead" she stated before sobering up, "Alice, are you okay though? If you don't want to talk about it that's fine but I'm here, you know that right?".

It was charming to see the usually reticent woman trying hard to be support and with Alice, she didn't have to try that much.

Alice loved her, loved Reimu's mannerisms so it was easy to tell her truth, "I know. I love you. I suppose I'm okay. Whatever the dream means can wait because you're here with me".

That was all Reimu needed to hear as she rested her forehead over Alice's, bodies trapped together in the middle of Reimu's room.

"I love you too and I will be for as long as you want me".

Because that's what it came down to. 

No matter what life they lived in the past and what life they would live in the future, they were here together in this present.


	3. [T] Keine and Kaguya - Tall Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaguya's retelling of an Outside World classic stirs Keine's mind during the full moon..
> 
> Tags: Fluff

* * *

Kaguya was an inquisitive woman by nature.

Keine assumed it was the remnants of living the life as an immortal but according to Eirin, Kaguya had always been that way, vacillating between composed and chaotic when it came to her interests. 

Which led to the goddess creating the Hourai Elixir for Kaguya to begin with.

Despite this knowledge, it never failed to amaze and amuse Keine in regards to the state Kaguya would find herself in once she transformed into her hakutaku form during the full moon.

Honestly, the glint in the ribald brown eyes was endearing enough as the princess recited a fairy-tale that Keine was familiar with from the Outside World. 

Kaguya scooted closer to her, hand trailing over Keine's horn and the woman barely contained the shudder coursing through her body as her lover's actions abraded her, "Hey, Keine, what big horns you have" Kaguya chuckled and toyed with the bow on the left one, noticing how roseate Keine's cheeks were. 

"All the better for you to play with, dear" Keine answered as she rested her hand on the floor, the other on Kaguya's waist, "Kaguya, you _do_ know that I'm not a wolf, don't you?". 

"Details, detail. Good work on the improvisation" the lunarian winked, trailing her fingers down to Keine's cheeks, pressing her palm over them, "Keine, what big eyes you have".

The woman made a show of sweeping her gaze over Kaguya's form, "All the better to see you with, dear".

Kaguya was living for this and Keine knew it.

She had fast learned that going along with Kaguya's whims tended to be easier than refusing her and really, she didn't mind anymore. Kaguya was so entertaining, so in awe of the world around her and Keine loved that, content in shedding her propriety when they were alone. 

The kids did too.

"Hmm, I see" the princess said before using her other hand to stroke Keine's voluminous tail that was batting around, "Keine, what a fluffy tail you have". 

The historian just about remained immobile, she knew Kaguya was doing this on purpose, _with_ purpose, touching her where it would drive her insane till she acquitted to her.

Then again, anywhere that Kaguya touched her often did that.

She curled her tail over Kaguya's hand, bringing it forward so that the lunarian had more of a reach, "All the better for you to rest on, dear".

Kaguya could not refute that while she continued petting the tail and placed a kiss on Keine's cheek, "So thoughtful, my big bad werebeast" she crooned in a sultry tone.

This woman was going to be the end of her, Keine could see it now as she inhaled and rubbed against the lips brushing over her skin, "Kaguya, you know I can't really refrain from wanting you.." she drawled off, "Not tonight".

Kaguya giggled, gliding her fingers over Keine's spine, "But I'm not doing anything" she said innocuously, her noble comport reappearing, "I am merely providing a retelling of a tale many enjoy".

A nymph, _that_ is what Kaguya was.

"Which is all good and well, but touching me like that will only end in one way"

The naughty fingertips stopped sliding up Keine's arm, tracing a line over the skin in an erotic manner, "You mean like this? Oh, Keine, what big arms you have".

Kaguya was breathing into her neck now and Keine felt her eyes roll back into her head as the arm around the princess's waist squeezed in both reprieve and loss of composure. Kaguya's filed nail continued to run up and down, drawing patterns on her upper arm, amplifying the heat Keine was feeling.

Keine's voice was husky now, "All the better to hold you with, my dear".

Kaguya hummed in delight as said strong arm around her waist was doing just that.

Choosing a new place of interest, she snuck her hands across Keine's collarbone and then to her chest, loitering over the curves, teasing her mercilessly before lowering the wandering digits to rest on Keine's thighs. Her fingers danced over the verdant material of Keine's dress, pushing down ever so slightly, just a tad to toppled her lover over the edge.

A peppering of kisses fluttered over Keine's jaw, "Hm, Keine what big legs you have".

The hands crawled up further, closer to a certain destination that Keine was trying to control and failing given the princess's malleable provocation and she snapped when a mischievous finger stroked over the heated skin of her pelvis.

Before Kaguya knew it, Keine had wrapped her arms around her hips with a soft growl, planting Kaguya down onto the floor in a swift motion. She was now towering over the lunarian, looking every bit like the werebeast that she was. 

"All the better to chase you down with, my dear" she replied, voice thick with lust. 

With her legs trapped between Keine's, Kaguya couldn't escape and she grinned, thrilled at bringing Keine's scrupulous mind to this state of arousal.

Her explorative fingertips continued as her palms landed on Keine's cheeks again, the left thumb caressing over Keine's lips, pulling them up slightly once she reached the corner.

A sharp canine looked back at Kaguya who gulped and crossed her thighs, heat accumulating between them. 

Her voice was now breathy as she latched onto Keine's crimson eyes when her thumb ran over the wet canine. 

"Keine.." she smirked daringly, " What big teeth you have". 

Keine grinned, exposing her sharpened teeth that much more as a sharp nail went to the collar of Kaguya's pink top, tugging the bow so that the woman's bra clad chest was revealed. Red eyes zeroed into the expanse of flesh as Kaguya breathed in deeply, hands still clutching Keine's face to pull her in closer.

They were face to face, lips apart, eyes on each other's as Keine brought a hand and slid it up Kaguya's abdomen, an agonising speed being set.

Kaguya's heart was in her throat, anticipation mounting in the way Keine was on top of her as the final reply to Kaguya's inquisition oozed out of her mouth before she kissed her.

"All the better to _eat_ you with, Kaguya".

Which she proceeded to do as she pinned Kaguya's wrists near her hips, kissing her way down the lunarian's body till she was shackled between Kaguya's thighs. 

Perhaps the moral of the story was to deter children from speaking to wolves and strangers in the forest but for Kaguya, a woman who thrived off of danger and aleatory happenings, the warning flew over her head.

Besides, Keine wasn't a wolf, nor a stranger.


	4. [T] Shinki and Tenshi - Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenshi's imposition isn't refuted by the goddess of Makai..
> 
> Tags: Fluff

* * *

The doors to the throne room of Shinki's palace flung open as a billow of smoke poured in. 

Shinki had been alerted that there had been an intruder causing havoc in Makai and she was curious to see as to whom the person was that had managed to get to her. 

Yumeko was by the goddess's side, broadswords sheathed which made Shinki smile, endeared that to this day, her loyal retainer would be willing to put herself in the line of fire. 

Her eyes awaited for the intruder to arrive as more shouts could be heard. 

"Yeah? Well this is a message from heaven! Go eat peach, you piece of shit!" the voice yelled back in a contumely manner to a guard that had cursed at her. 

The retort was nothing if not whimsical and even Yumeko quirked a brow at the exchange. 

So their guest was from heaven, that certainly caught Shinki's attentiveness.

Not a moment later, a figure surfaced from the debris and smoke which was still accruing, wielding a sword that had an orange hue to it. 

Yumeko's interested also amplified at the sight of another sword wielder. 

"Welcome to Makai" Shinki fêted as gracefully as ever, "And whom might you be?" 

"Hinanawi Tenshi" the celestial grinned and pointed her sword at the duo, "Remember my name, demons, it will go down in history for taking over Makai!". 

Shinki chuckled, "Is that so? Well, that was quite the introduction" she smiled and stood up, "It is a pleasure to have you here, Tenshi". 

The woman's imposing figure was certainly worth marvelling at, " _Oh, fuck, why are demons so tall_ " she mused. 

Shinki placed a hand on Yumeko's shoulder to get her to stand back, the blonde shooting her a worried look. 

"This won't take long". 

"Says you!" Tenshi yelled out, clearly offended at not being taken seriously, "I just wiped out all of your guards!". 

Which is what Yumeko was thinking, that the celestial shouldn't be taken lightly as their natural enemy. 

"I have a feeling she isn't quite like the rest in heaven" Shinki smiled as Yumeko relented, stepping back with a bow. 

Tenshi gripped her sword as Shinki moved closer to her, bright blue eyes familiar to a certain magician that warned her not to come here. 

Though Alice knew that the warning would go over Tenshi's head. 

"Allow me to introduce myself" Shinki said when she close to the other woman, "I am Shinki. The goddess of Makai".

"Wait..goddess? I thought that you were just a demon queen or something" Tenshi queried after gulping, " _Alice never mentioned that!_ " she thought inwardly. 

Shinki chuckled, bending slightly at the waist to get a closer look at the rambunctious celestial, "Well, I _am_ those. But as the creator of Makai and everything in it, my title as goddess is more applicable".

Tenshi held her ground, though she was now more concerned and laughed wearily, "Y-yeah I can see why". 

"So, Tenshi" Shinki said in a teasing tone, wings outstretched, flickering with specks of violet and crimson, "What was it that you were saying? You wish to take over Makai?". 

To the goddess's amazement, Tenshi stood her ground, no sign of any diminution in her audacious nature, tensing her jaw as her red eyes remained on hers.

It made her beam further, she always appreciated a challenge. 

"You heard me. I'm gonna take you down, Shinki!". 

"Oh, please do" the woman laughed in a sensual tone, " _Take_ me wherever you wish". 

Tenshi, no stranger to the wonderful world of innuendos now, turned scarlet at the amorous implication. 

"I didn't meant it like that" she attempted to refute but the goddess's overwhelming presence could bring anyone to their knees, "I meant that I'm gonna nail you to the wall!". 

Shinki grinned as Tenshi spluttered at another faux pas, her hold on her sword completely relaxed now as she waved her arms around.

"Oh, how forward" she hummed and placed her fingers beneath Tenshi's chin, "I do like it when a woman takes control". 

Yumeko was a little dumbfounded to even think. 

Tenshi couldn't blame the demon's diffident reaction as her eyes expanded, the gentle hold on her chin feeling searing as she gazed into Shinki's eyes. 

After a pause, her bravado reappeared as she smirked, "Lucky for you cause I'm all about control". 

"Hm, we shall see about that, my wayward angel". 

The goddess laughed softly, lips dangerously close to Tenshi's as her other hand encircled the celestial's waist to draw her in close, bodies now flush together. Tenshi's sword dropped to the ground with a clatter but it was the least of her concerns as more pressing matters swirled in her mind. 

Like the pressing of the demon goddess's lips over her own. 

It was blistering, making her feel light-headed so she reached out, clutching onto the woman's upper arms. 

Shinki was only elated at the celestial's necessitous hold on her as she pulled her upwards, her grip on Tenshi's hip exuding possessiveness, just like the tongue twirling around Tenshi's. 

Tenshi's temerity had withered, reduced to being Shinki's latest dalliance. 

Her assault on Makai hadn't exactly gone as planned but she had no qualms with that. 

Making out with a demon goddess was the biggest up yours she could give to the denizens of heaven and really, who wouldn't want to do either of those things. 

**Extra Stage**

Alice, somewhere in the background being restrained by a laughing Reimu: Mother, stop hitting on my friends! 


	5. [E] Reisen and Yukari - On The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reisen wonders if she had bit off more than she could chew by getting involved with Gensokyo's indecipherable creator..
> 
> Tags: Smut

* * *

  
One of the things that Yukari had discovered about Reisen was that she was incredibly sensitive around certain areas.

But in a sense, she wasn't _that_ surprised considering how sensitive Ran was when she toyed with her tails.

So it delighted her to no extent at how Reisen shivered sporadically on her lap when she brushed her nails over her tail, capturing the fluff between her fingers and twirled it.

Reisen whimpered, hands locking down on Yukari's shoulders as the youkai chuckled thickly, "You're so well behaved" she murmured over Reisen's lips, "Let's see if we can get you to be a tad louder. It is just you and me here, after all".

Reisen's brow was damp, mouth parted as the fingers circling her clit amped up for a few seconds before slowing down, "Y-Yukari..".

"Yes, my dear lunarian?" Yukari crooned, her full lips melding with Reisen's forehead that took on a florid shade, "Tell me with your mouth what you would like from me".

Reisen was struggling to breath coherently so the idea of having to do that made her moan in frustration. Her back thrust forward when Yukari tugged her tail harder and stopped rotating her fingers over her clit. She squirmed, tilting her head down to see the youkai's fingers immobile between their bodies as the nub twitched.

Her crimson eyes slammed shut, pain from her denial radiating as her centre throbbed. The fingers toying with her tail were simply amplifying the need to come, her legs spreading further apart as the soles of her feet burrowed into the bed.

Reisen wondered how long she would last, tears accumulating in the corner of her eyes as she slumped onto Yukari's full breasts, her ears flopping down over the blonde's shoulders near her hands.

"Does Eirin give into you when you get like this?" Yukari taunted mischievously, her digits poking the swell of the muscles vibrating against it, "You are far too adorable to resist when you are reduced to whimpers".

The rich laughter skimmed over her ear, as did a pair of lips and Reisen's frenzy was close to skyrocketing.

Yukari wasn't wrong, the doctor would have put her out of her delightful misery by now but Reisen knew that Gensokyo's enigmatic sage was different than her master.

More playful, importunate and enjoyed the games.

Her nails left crescent shapes on the blonde's shoulders as her mouth bit down on the swell of Yukari's left breast.

Yukari couldn't conceal the shudder as she chuckled, "Hm, well, that wasn't nice, was it?".

The lunarian gulped, tasting sweat as she kissed over the bite before licking over it, "Yukari..I, I need to..".

"You need to _what_ , Reisen?".

Reisen yielded at the demanding tone, the last vestiges of her sense fluttering away as she was unable to refrain from her orgasm and begged Yukari to make her come. Her usually mellow voice was loaded with fervour, breaking with each gasp, beads of perspiration running down her naked back. 

The sage smiled, satisfied at the wetness coating her chest from Reisen's mouth, "There we go".

Her two fingers restarted their skimming over Reisen's clit which was reddened by now, just waiting to combust and it did just that with a steady speed of Yukari working her over. Reisen's legs retreated and curled over the youkai's lower spine as she threw her head back, arms clinging to Yukari's shoulder. Her grip on Reisen's tail had increased which sent another bout of stimulation to her clit, prolonging the orgasm that much more as Reisen came over the woman's thighs and stomach when she pressed up against her.

Yukari watched, violet eyes mesmerised at the way Reisen as rocking on her to mollify her craving, face skyward, body taut and mewing out her name as her mouth had trouble remaining close.

She grinned before tracing the tip of her tongue up Reisen's throat which she had revealed and Yukari felt tempted to bite down hard, to puncture skin so that Reisen would remember this dalliance for a week.

Perhaps Eirin could build up on it, trail her own tongue over the dents she would leave.

Reisen's hands threaded through her hair as she panted excessively, her lungs feeling constricted with pleasure running through her.

The youkai refrained from doing what she wanted to do as Reisen would pass out from any more stimulation so she gently lowered her back onto the bed, the lunarian's legs trapping her waist which kept Yukari's fingers on her.

Bringing her to this state for the 7th time that night was an adequate start but the fun was only beginning. 

Yukari's face hovered above Reisen's when red eyes opened, cheeks tainted with pink, making the woman look demure. Her free hand bunched up the lavender locks, stroking them between her fingers as she smirked with levity. 

" _Perhaps I can convince Eirin to let me turn her into my shikigami_ " the blonde smiled to herself, "Would you like a moment, Reisen? You've been handling it rather well". 

Reisen gulped, shaking her head, "No..please continue" she urged and tightened her hold around Yukari, drawing their faces together, "I can keep going".

Delighted by the answer, Yukari kissed the lunarian with verve as the previous thought certainly was worth entertaining again.

Perhaps she'd mention it to Eirin.

Stealing her apprentice would be a wonderful victory. 


	6. [G] Marisa and Sakuya - Thief Of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa breaks into the Scarlet Devil Mansion again, Sakuya awaits her arrival..
> 
> Tags: Fluff

* * *

Breaking into the Scarlet Devil Mansion at this point felt like second nature to Marisa.

It was almost ineluctable that she would attempt it. 

Even if all of her other intrusions were not successful, at least she had the knowledge of various routes planned when heading to Patchouli's library. She knew the woman had acquired new stock and was eager to get her hands on those shiny new tomes. 

Marisa also had another goal in mind for visiting the Scarlet Devil Mansion. 

As she jumped down from the window, landing with a not so subtle thud, Marisa looked around, golden eyes squinting in observation, just to make sure she was alone.

Satisfied that she would not be disturbed, the magician made her way down the long winding hallways, feeling uneasy about the isolation.

The mansion certainly had an air of foreboding energy that conjured the hairs on the back of her neck as her footsteps gently creaked throughout the hallway. She might be familiar with the building by now but it didn't make it any less macabre.

The blood red western style mansion in the middle of Gensokyo. 

" _Can't believe its been that long since we stopped Flandre and Remilia from taking over_ " she laughed to herself as she pressed her back flat against the wall to have a peek round the corner, _"But they're still no match in keeping me out_ " she grinned and proceeded further when the coast was clear. 

A flicker of a shadow in her peripheral vision made the woman freeze, clutching her broom in her hand.

It had to be a fairy, at least she hoped so as she slowly shifted clockwise. 

There was nothing there but red carpet and red walls. 

"Huh" she shrugged her shoulders, "Weird" and veered forward to make her way to the library again, following a different route. 

The slight interruption had the blonde on alert as she continued looking around, ears trained to apprehend the signs of any sounds but she knew she was walking amongst devils now.

Devils that preferred to make a scene as opposed to hiding away more than they had to do.

But she didn't let it deter herself as the stretch of hallway that seemed to go on forever started appearing repetitive.

" _Haven't I been here before?_ " she mused, looking around to see if there was something different that she could distinguish. 

But it all appeared the same. 

Which usually meant _one_ thing.

"Uh oh". 

"Welcome, Marisa".

The breath coated her ear as she jumped ahead, whirling around to see Sakuya stood there.

Her hands were behind her back as she had an amused expression on her face, "Hey, don't sneak up on people!". 

"I would not have to if you used the front door like everybody else" Sakuya chuckled and stepped closer, almost menacing.

The blonde gulped and started walking backwards, "Yeah, sure. I'll keep that in mind for next time. Anyway, gotta go!".

She attempted to hop on her broom but time froze. 

When it commenced again, Marisa quickly went into defence mode as she whirled her head from side to side to see where Sakuya had taken her.

She knew she was in for it.

How many times could she test the maid's patience before the woman skewered her with her array of knives.

"Look, I was gonna do that so you know, let's not get too hasty" she grinned warily as Sakuya tucked away her pocket watch, "Sakuya?". 

"You truly are a troublesome one. My Mistress and Lady Patchouli were aware of your arrival the moment you stepped in".

"What, how is _that_ even possible?!" Marisa asked as she scratched her hat, "I even took a different entrance".

The perplexed expression on Marisa's face was endearing as Sakuya smiled, a flash of teeth showing which made Marisa snap out of it again and stumble out a few apologies. 

"Turn around, Marisa".

"Wait, why?".

Sakuya shook her head and told the blonde to do what she asked, "Do not worry, I will not hurt you".

The knives strapped to Sakuya's thigh indicated otherwise. 

"You sure? Ya kinda look like you wanna feed me to Remilia and Flandre" Marisa quipped in her garrulous ways to prolong her demise as she watched Sakuya's pensive blue eyes take her in, "O-okay, fine. Just..make it quick, yeah? Tell Reimu I'm the best exterminator in Gensokyo and let Alice & Patchouli know that it was a pleasure stealing from them".

"Honestly" Sakuya muttered to herself when Marisa did finally turn around and gasped.

How she hadn't noticed the set up to begin with she wasn't sure, but fear did that to you, shot circuiting your brain into thinking irrationally. 

"What the.. ".

It was then that the magician realised that the room was actually a small living room with a fire set up to keep it toasty. The table she couldn't keep her eyes off of had a meal prepared with drinks. Two chairs facing opposite each other were present, as was a cart with various foods. 

She was expecting a different set of tools but there was nothing but normal cutlery on display. 

"Assuming the worst is not always an applicable way of thinking, Marisa" Sakuya laughed softly and walked up next to her, brushing her shoulder with hers, "Perhaps you can make your way to the library after a meal?". 

Sakuya was worried that Marisa wasn't eating well considering the winters of Gensokyo that were bleak and food was scarce.

"Ya did this for me?" Marisa asked, dazed as her golden orbs went from the table to the taller woman stood next to her, "Wow, I'm speechless!".

" _That_ is a first" Sakuya smirked and moved forward to pull Marisa's chair out for her, in all her chivalrous nature and the blonde couldn't help but to chuckle with a blush, "Please, take a seat".

Marisa approached the chair when something crossed her mind, digging into the pocket of her dress, "I'm glad I got this with me today" she grinned and pulled out a gift for her, "This is for you".

The item in question was a chain similar to the one that was attached to Sakuya's pocket watch. 

The maid's eyes enlarged a tad as Marisa dropped the chain into Sakuya's hands, her fingers resting in the woman's palm, clasping over the gift, "It's perfect, how thoughtful, thank you very much, Marisa". 

Marisa smiled and squeezed Sakuya's hand in hers, her fingerless gloves running over the woman's palm, "Don't worry about it. Yours looked like it was rusting so I looked around for a while to find the right one. I don't always take stuff" she winked. 

Sakuya was taken aback by the magician's considerate gesture as it was the truth in regards to the condition of her chain. She smiled and brought Marisa's hand to her lips, placing a chaste kiss on the back of it which made the blonde flush more. 

"Thank you". 

All of Marisa's efforts had been worth it to surprise the assiduous maid as they took a seat at the table. 

While she did have her own intentions of coming to the mansion to 'borrow' from Patchouli, Marisa had arrived with the gift to present to Sakuya and seeing the gleam in the blue eyes made it all worth it. 

The strange western mansion had brought about a myriad of gifts for Marisa, after all. 

One in the form of a dashing yet austere woman with incomparable cooking and knife skills. 


	7. [G] Yuuka and Elly - Uproot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly ponders whether Yuuka's life in Gensokyo would be more beneficial for her on a permanent basis.. 
> 
> Tags: Fluff

* * *

  
The field of sunflowers was as majestic as ever.

Elly marvelled at the glorious stalks, rising high above as the yellow flowers glistened with the sun.

Yuuka had insisted that Elly depart from her duties for one day and enjoy some time in Gensokyo. While she was unsure about leaving the mansion unattended, Yuuka's convincing nature won her over.

Elly could rarely refuse anything Yuuka asked of, completely uxorious to her. 

Besides, Orange and Kurumi were still there watching over the place. 

The two women were located near the centre of the field where Elly was seated on a blanket, watching some fairies in the distance play around before Yuuka approached them.

There was a minute of silence, a raise of brows and chatter of teeth before the fairies relaxed and surrounded Yuuka when she offered them miniature bouquets. 

The sight warmed Elly's heart.

As surprising as it was when Reimu, Mima and Marisa barged into their home, Elly couldn't bring herself to regret or dislike their appearance since it had awoken something in her mistress, something that had prompted her to live again. While life with them at Mugenkan was one Yuuka seemed to be content with, Elly couldn't help but wonder if Yuuka ever got lonely with just them around.

And that in turn made her wonder if she wasn't doing what she could to make sure Yuuka was happy.

She fell too deep into her thoughts that she hadn't notice the youkai appear, taking a seat next to her.

Yuuka watched on with humoured wonder.

Elly's range of emotions had certainly increased and she loved each one.

But seeing the light frown was disconcerting so she proceeded to snap her lover out of her thoughts before Elly became too immersed in them.

Gently, she cupped the blonde's cheek and brought up her other hand. 

A rose materialised in her palm, the verdant stalk and thorns forming as the crimson petals made Elly gasp.

"Lady-".

Yuuka shook her head.

Elly blushed, "Ah..Yuuka".

"Better" Yuuka smiled and handed the flower to her, "What are you thinking about so deeply?".

There was no point in sugar coating the truth from Yuuka as she had a penchant for being able to read those around her rather well so she sighed softly as her gaze turned back to the fairies still playing. 

"I wonder if..if I'm perhaps failing in ensuring your comfort".

"What makes you think that you are failing, Elly?" Yuuka enquired and rested her hand over Elly's that were on her lap.

"It's.. just a thought. When you speak of Gensokyo, I can see the joy radiate from you. Perhaps we.. _I_ am holding you back by insisting you return to Mugenkan?".

"Elly" Yuuka chuckled and interlaced their fingers together as her red eyes held Elly's golden ones, "I _do_ love Gensokyo. It provided me a home to settle in when I had to find somewhere to live, somewhere we wouldn't disappear. But that is no way a reflection as to what you do for me. The way _you_ make me feel" she revealed.

Elly took in the flower youkai's serene expression as a bustle of summer wind swept by them, ruffling her green locks.

Yuuka was at peace with Elly's hand in hers, providing the gatekeeper with a steady grip for her to hold onto, to pull her back from her doubts and efface them away. 

That had been the composition of Elly's life after all, questioning her existence and what her purpose on this earth was. 

But that changed after she met Yuuka. 

Sometimes, the doubts would sink her in again and when that happened, Yuuka was there to pull her back. 

Yuuka lifted her free hand and ran her fingers through the soft curls of Elly's hair, the golden strands being released like a spring.

"Home is where we are all together, isn't it?".

Elly felt her chest bloom in a manner in which her lover made forests come to life.

No matter how far the uncertainties would drag her out, Yuuka was there, "It is, Yuuka. I'd like for us to remain as we are, for as many years to come". 

"That's not an unreasonable request at all" Yuuka teased and leaned forward to place her lips on the woman's cheek and Elly found herself leaning into it, the action making Yuuka's lips press on her own. 

The fragrance of flowers were what the two were embroiled in.

Yuuka had bloomed, but she wasn't the only one.

A garden brimming with life, with acceptance. 

Yuuka had created one for her, a home she was going to share with Elly for the rest of her days. 


	8. [T] Eirin and Kotohime - Duplicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending a balmy afternoon in the company of the mysterious doctor tugs at Kotohime's curiosity..
> 
> Tags: Fluff

* * *

  
Kotohime appeared right at home at Eientei. 

With Kaguya out for the day with Keine, Eirin had invited the woman back to the mansion for some time alone. They'd had numerous assignations since the day the two had met, commencing an endeavour that would lead them to frequent dates and such. 

A chance meeting during her rounds at the village had sent the two on a collision course which in turn led to opportunities where Kotohime would wait for the stolid doctor to arrive, initiating many a conversation till the two increased the amount of time they spent. 

Eirin smiled at the warm display of the redhead petting a rabbit in the garden room within the mansion, the summer warmth oozing in. She was dressed in a loose red kimono that slipped off of her shoulders, her voluminous hair up in a loose bun, accentuating her delicate curves. 

She cleared her throat when she saw a few of the marks she had left on the woman's neck as she sat down behind her and enclosed her arms around Kotohime's body. 

"My apologise for the interruption, I had a patient with a quick enquiry". 

"That is quite alright" Kotohime purred, leaning back on Eirin's chest, "What you do is incredibly admirable for the residents of Gensokyo". 

Eirin watched the way the rabbit in Kotohime's arms was being lathered with attention, her white ears twitching as she nestled further into the princess's lap. 

"That is kind of you to say. It's the very least I can do as a resident here" she replied as her lips skimmed over Kotohime's shoulder while her arms wrapped around her waist, "The rabbits certainly enjoy having you here" she chuckled.

"Perhaps they can sense rabbit loving princesses and are attracted to their company?" 

Eirin smiled at the jest, the fingers of her left hand sneaking in through the gap of the woman's robe as Kotohime spoke up again after muffling a pleasant sigh, turning her head to catch the lunarian's blue eyes. 

"They are not the only ones it seems". 

The lunarian laughed, tone low and coursing through Kotohime, "One cannot blame me". 

Eirin couldn't exactly refute that considering Kaguya so she simply enunciated the woman's point by running her fingers over her abdomen, seeking out whatever skin she could find. 

Kotohime was more enigmatic as Eirin didn't know her as well as she knew Kaguya. She hadn't fought the battles with her like she had with Kaguya and that only enhanced her fascination with one of the more evasive of Gensokyo's princesses. 

The magnetism ran both ways. 

Kotohime's hands ceased the petting of the rabbit as her arm went behind Eirin's head, their eyes loitering on each other. 

She saw an abundance of enchantment in them, trying to figure her out since Eirin had yet to disclose the details of her life before beginning this relationship. 

"What is it, Kotohime?" Eirin asked softly, wisps of her breath coating over the other woman's. 

The princess's fingers toyed with the back of the silver braid, a wistful smile on her lips, "You are rather mysterious, something I realised a while ago when I watched you come to the village". 

"Oh? Is that so?". 

Eirin's hand was still traversing under Kotohime's robe, ghosting over her chest before opting to rest it there as her other hand remained around Kotohime's waist. 

A small moan emitted from the redhead which led to Eirin sweeping her lips over her lover's bottom lip, plump and ready for the picking. It seemed to work as the hand on her braid stiffened, tugging slightly when she pulled back. 

Kotohime was utterly gorgeous. 

If Eirin wasn't careful, she would end up revealing everything to the woman and she knew that now wasn't quite the time yet. She was aware as to _why_ Kotohime thought of her as mysterious since only few knew of her true identity but her presence alone was enough for curious minds to wander. 

And Kotohime was nothing if not curious. 

"You seen like you're from a place elsewhere, Eirin". 

The woman's red eyes shifted from open to close as Eirin smiled with a slight smirk into her jaw, peppering the soft skin with various kisse. 

"You have no idea, princess" she muttered softly before Kotohime turned in her embrace, lips meshing against her own. 

Perhaps she could reveal the origins of her existence to Kotohime one day, should things with them progress but for now, she was content in sharing these covert moments with the quirky woman.

They were simply another one of Eientei's many mysteries. 


	9. [M] Remilia and Sakuya - Fated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding herself back in the Outside World, Remilia reflects on lost moments whilst trying to survive..
> 
> Tags: Light Angst-Fluff-Blood Drinking

* * *

Remilia detested that she was being reduced to this.

To robbing a blood bank on a frigid winter night in France.

She had no choice.

Yukari's project had failed and ejected every single supernatural being back into the Outside World as its human migrated after.

The vampire, her sister and her mansion had been dumped in France, not knowing where the other residents had ended up. 

No matter how much she searched, she failed to find them.

This was 10 years ago. 

Shaking out of her stupor, Remilia brushed her tongue over her fangs to dull the ache as she flexed her hands that were in her pockets. There was no point in dwelling on that now as if she didn't acquire any blood tonight, she and Flandre would perish.

She could only hope that the others were alright wherever they landed and not having to scavenge for food like she was having to do. 

Her crimson eyes were pulsing as she eyed up the establishment she had been observing for a few nights. 

The opportunity had arisen as the last customer left so she jumped down into the alleyway to make a less inconspicuous entrance. She didn't wanted to maim the two members of staff that were conversing near the door whilst preparing to lock up. 

She would have assumed the duo would have communicating in French but they were speaking Japanese and Remilia figured that that may be due to the woman with blue hair, a head shorter than the blonde. Remilia could pick up the Kyoto accent from the former as she seemed to be teasing the other woman. 

This was her chance, the two too immersed in their conversation to realise that there would be an intruder. 

But before she could, a hand grabbed her shoulder, yanking her back into the tenebrous area and she was quick to wrestle her body free. Remilia grabbed her now prey by the throat and assailed them to the cold wall, a strangle curling out of their mouth.

She bared her fangs, registering the face of the woman who had attempted to apprehend her with such temerity as she squeezed her hands when she surveyed her eyes.

They were blue.

A familiar shade, framed by silver hair. 

"Sakuya". 

Remilia's voice came out strained due to vacillating between hunger and shock. 

Her hands instantly relaxed which gave Sakuya the chance to speak, "Lady Remilia". 

Her voice felt like music to the vampire's ears as Sakuya rested back on the wall when Remilia embraced her, nothing chary about the hold. Her hands wrapped behind Sakuya's neck, her face buried in her neck and Remilia couldn't help the growl which escaped. 

It quickly morphed into a sob. 

Sakuya smiled, running her hands over Remilia's back, feeling her wings trapped under the coat that were impetrating to be released. 

It had been too long. 

The woman could feel the dissonance in the vampire's frame and she was well aware as to _what_ Remilia was lacking. 

"Please, feed from me" she whispered into Remilia's temple, "You mustn't refrain, I'm here now". 

"I searched for you everywhere" Remilia stated, her icy breath freezing up Sakuya's veins, " _Everywhere_ , Sakuya".

"I know" the woman smiled, "But I am here now and we won't be apart ever again. So please, drink up. Once you are replenished, we will find the others too. I have missed you so severely, Lady Remilia".

Remilia believed her, believed it all and tightened her fingers over Sakuya's hips as her fangs broke skin. 

There was nothing delicate in the way Remilia bit into her to obtain her repast and Sakuya didn't mind, understanding what this cathartic moment must have felt like. 

She too had been yearning to have Remilia back in her life, surrendering everything to her and now that she had located the vampire again, a figment of the past could be pieced together. 

Remilia moaned in respite as the warm blood drizzled over her tongue, her teeth burying deeper to exude more and it felt like home. 

_Sakuya_ was home. 

The emptiness Remilia had been drowning in was lessening on both an emotional and sustenance based level. 

Feeling Sakuya's arms clamp over her back as she arched into her, offering more, feeling her heartbeat pound in her own mouth, _all_ of it was euphoric. 

She was home and Remilia wasn't going to let her go, let _any_ of them go. 

Her crimson eyes were incandescent as she lapped up the nectar oozing from Sakuya's neck, coating her mouth and throat with such warmth. 

There was nothing quite like Sakuya's blood, it was unparalleled. 

Remilia slowly draw her fangs out of Sakuya's neck while her tongue cleaned up the trickling blood which made the woman against the wall shudder. She smiled, wanted to laugh to the world at having Sakuya back and kissed over her wound before pulling back, red meeting blue.

Sakuya placed her hand on her mistress’s cheek as their foreheads pressed together. 

It had been far _too_ long 

The affable mood lingered between them in a busy city, trapped in an alleyway. 

A culmination of spending years searching for each other. 

"I'm home, Lady Remilia". 

"Welcome back, Sakuya". 


	10. [T] Alice and Yumeko - Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With another visit to Alice's home in Gensokyo, Yumeko immerses herself in the magician's company..
> 
> Tags: Fluff

* * *

  
Yumeko was playing with fire and she was completely aware of it. 

A part of her felt like Shinki was already privy of the situation, waiting for the right moment to spring her wrath on her. 

All hell would well and truly break loose. 

But if that was the case and Shinki was aware of _why_ she was eager to visit Alice, wouldn't the goddess have put a stop to it? 

Too many questions and scenarios wafted around in her mind, most of them involving Shinki using her own swords to cut her in half for what she was doing with her daughter. 

Her colourful myriad of thoughts regarding how she was going to meet her demise was suspended when she felt a kiss to her jaw and the woman in her lap shift as hands went into her hair, being made to look into blue eyes. 

The gorgeous shade that matched Shinki's abated her instantly, as did the mellifluent tone of the voice. 

"You're thinking about _that_ again". 

Yumeko smiled, rubbed Alice's legs that were outstretched onto the sofa as her other arm remained around the blonde's hip.

"My apologies, princess" she answered whilst feeling Alice's nails rake through her scalp in a comforting way. 

"You don't have to call me that" Alice admonished playfully and brought one hand down to Yumeko's jaw, stroking her thumb over it, "At least not when we are alone like this". 

"What if I was to say I enjoy calling you your title for more than one reason?". 

Alice grinned, a small yet teasing variety, "Yumeko, was that you trying to flirt with me?". 

" _Trying_ being the operative word as I'm not quite apt at it. Which I'm sure you are aware of already". 

"I don't know, that was rather smooth" Alice giggled whilst gazing into golden eyes since Yumeko was at a lower angle, "I like being _your_ princess". 

Her intonation of the words were expressed in a light hum which brushed over Yumeko's lips and the demon couldn't help herself, couldn't refrain from inching her head upwards to kiss the magician. 

Alice was only happy to reciprocate, lips pressing over Yumeko's before she faintly flicked her tongue against the blonde's when it peaked out. It only magnified the heat between them, their kiss becoming fervid as Yumeko took the reigns, sliding her tongue into Alice's mouth to tease her before pulling back out. 

Her hand on the magician's legs slid up, squeezing over the black material of Alice's tights as they trekked upwards to rest on her stomach. The hand on Alice's hip was enjoying its own journey, going down to the woman's inner thigh and running her fingers over it. 

The actions caused Alice to moan into Yumeko's mouth when she stopped to breath, to meet her lover's lips dotting over own. 

A fistful of the demon's hair was in one hand as the other roamed up and across Yumeko's neck that was free of its confines, her uniform in disarray from an earlier moment in the evening when she had the younger blonde pinned to the kitchen table. 

"Yumeko..".

The throatiness of Alice's moan sent a tingle between Yumeko's legs, more so since Alice was working her up in other ways, pertaining to squeezing her chest harshly. It led to the demon releasing Alice's mouth in order to trail her tongue up the blonde's neck which was already marred with her teeth marks. 

She wanted to add more so she sucked on the delicate skin of Makai's princess, of her mistress’s daughter. 

Yes, it was probably a death wish to even initiate this relationship with Alice but it was mutual, sought out by Alice herself and Yumeko could never deny the woman of _anything_.

As much as she felt compunction in regards to her actions, Yumeko couldn't necessarily bring herself to disrelish what she was doing. 

Having Alice back in their lives was something she hadn't imagined occurring again after she left and the demon didn't want that distance to form again. 

She wanted Alice close, Shinki did too. 

The desire she felt manifested as Yumeko's thoughts on their predicament vitalised the need to love Alice, to _feel_ her so she gently manoeuvred them around till she could rest Alice down on the sofa. 

Needy blue eyes gazed into her own, the woman's skin wet while her fingers trembled when she began undoing the bows on Yumeko's clothes. 

Alice smiled in a hazy way as her chest rose and fell with each desirous thought, "Yumeko, don't worry about what is to come regarding my mother. _We_ will deal with that _when_ it happens" she whispered, pushing the red article of clothing away to reveal Yumeko's skin, throat drying at the sight, "Right now, I _need_ you". 

Yumeko took a sharp breath in, treasuring the words and the woman beneath her. 

Just like she had always done so. 

Her hands worked steadily to remove Alice's dress whilst she was seated on her knees between the magician's legs that were curled over her hips. 

Yumeko then lowered herself down with her hands resting on either side of Alice's head, their skin meeting once Alice's hands wound around Yumeko's shoulders and they were face to face. 

With the exchange of another delicate kiss, Yumeko yielded to Alice. 

" _Anything_ for you, princess" was the final coherent sentence to form before their lips met. 

Yumeko took a leaf out of Alice's book and put the present first, more so since consequences of her actions would be worth it. 


	11. [T] Meira and Reimu - Dishonour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meira returns to the Gensokyo to take care of unfinished business..
> 
> Tags: Heavy Angst-Mild Blood

* * *

  
The back door to the shrine slowly slid open, allowing a hint of the silver moonlight in. 

This should have been her home, _she_ should have harnessed the power of the Hakurei. 

Purple eyes ran around the interior as she removed her katana out of its scabbard, the movement stealthy enough that one would assume it was merely the wind. 

Meira had been training for this moment for far too long to make amateur mistakes, to be bested by nothing but a teenager. 

The sting of _that_ loss had never truly faded and had been the fuel to her choler which resulted in pushing herself to any extremes for improvement. 

But she knew that it would all be in vain considering what she was about to do as she crept up to the sleeping figure, the occupant on her back with her face at a slight angle as she slept peacefully. 

Meira almost faltered at the sight of the beautiful woman. 

Reimu had truly flourished over the years. 

There were a few injuries scattered over her face and chest due to resolving an incident. She was as vulnerable as could be, body worn from her tasks and oblivious of the threat looming over her. 

The samurai blinked rapidly. 

A flicker of sense sparked in her mind, trying to ignite the rest of her reasoning to _not_ do this, to extinguish the need for retribution. 

It would go against _everything_ she was taught, the essentials of being a samurai. 

But Meira was only human and felt bitterness, had allowed it to fester to a point where any sense and decency of her mind and soul had been rotted away. 

The only way to free herself was to kill Reimu. 

There was no other way so she readied her katana, clutching the handle with both hands and aimed for Reimu's heart. 

Reimu's light snores continued to permeate the room, reminding Meira of her state of living, one that she had worked hard to uphold considering the nature of her job. 

It was almost a shame that she was going to die this way, a quiet yet peaceful death. 

Meira figured she was doing the priestess a favour of killing her this way compared to the way she had seen other priestess's perish over the years. 

Macerated, bludgeoned and torn apart by monsters. 

_She_ was going to give Reimu a humane death, one she deserved rather than being tainted by a youkai. 

With that thought in mind, the samurai steadied herself, a quick breath finding its way to her lungs as her eyes remained on the area of Reimu's chest after one more glance at the resting face. 

All it would take is one plunge to the heart and Meira would be released from the chains she had been shackled to.

Just _one_ plunge. 

There was no need for hesitation and yet there she was, hands sweating and shaking as her knees buckled. Her lips thinned as a pained expression took over her stoic face when Reimu flinched whilst she shifted in her futon.

The brunette was already in so much anguish when her arm was freed from beneath the blanket, most of it bandaged up and immobile.

Reimu wouldn't even have a chance to defend herself from Meira's envenomed strike.

Disgust cumulated in Meira's stomach as the black fog lifted from her tortured mind, the imagery of what she was about to do to Reimu evanescing.

Her katana dropped to the floor, as did her knees and the noise of both woke the bleary priestess up.

With whatever strength Reimu had, she lifted her hand to raise her yin yang orbs in preparation of exterminating an enemy when she realised who it was near her.

Her mouth opened in surprise, "Meira..".

Meira appeared devastated, eyes bloodshot and filled with guilt as she leaned forward when Reimu relaxed her posture a tad and sat up properly. Her hands found themselves on the brunette's shoulders, taking care to be gentle as she brought Reimu to her chest and wrapped her arms behind the woman's head.

Confused beyond reason, Reimu succumbed to the feeling of the samurai, her head resting over Meira's chest, their bodies close together.

It felt familiar yet so distant.

She had so many questions in regards to the woman's reappearance but those could be asked later. Right now, Reimu was content in being in Meira's arms, feeling the woman's chin on her shoulder.

Meira whispered into her ear and what she said further perplexed the tired brunette who could feel Meira's heart hammer against her cheek. 

It was disconcerting, the pace it was beating.

"Reimu, please forgive me".

"For what?". 

A silent yet tangible plunge shattered the reunion. 

Reimu understood. 

The blade pierced her lungs from the back, going right through and into Meira's heart. 

The guard of the katana rested on Reimu's back as the point protruded from Meira's, crimson sliding off of the silver blade. 

Meira's hands slackened as Reimu slumped impossibly closer, through no accord of her own but the sword wedged between their bodies. 

Meira's eyes drifted close as she felt Reimu's final exhale over her neck. 

Reimu understood it all now. 

" _I forgive you_ ". 


	12. [G] Yumemi and Patchouli - Frisbee Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being roped into a plan by Chiyuri doesn't go as accordingly for Yumemi, or perhaps it does..
> 
> Tags: Fluff

* * *

"What's the hold up, Yumemi? Socrates got your tongue?!". 

Yumemi glowered at the blonde lounging around on the grass in the grand mansion, "Shut up" she uttered before turning and facing another blonde in front of her. 

The professor was convinced that she was going to be killed today. 

Either by a two vampires, a knife wielding maid, an adorable magician or the frisbee in her hand. 

She truly wondered how Chiyuri's quixotic mind functioned as she took a breath in, aligning the disc with the intent of hitting it against one of the crystals. 

Flandre's entire anatomy was unusual, even for a vampire. 

But she didn't ponder on that too much as she calibrated her position and pressure, wondering how she could cause the least amount of damage should she actually hit Flandre's wings considering that she was about to abandoned her judicious nature. 

The redhead was not ready, more so when a soft voice came from her right, veering her body to notice lavender eyes staring up at her. 

Ah, the cute mage/ librarian/ sleepwear enthusiast. 

Yumemi stalled for a second before she found her voice cowering behind her heart, "Patchouli?". 

The woman shrugged apologetically, "It is unfortunate that Remi has dragged you into this but don't worry about Flandre. She is sturdier than she appears so feel free to not hesitate in using the..projectile". 

The magician motioned to the neon yellow frisbee in Yumemi's hand. 

She chuckled wryly, "Ah, that's quite okay. Besides.." she said and narrowed her eyes at Chiyuri, "Remilia had a partner in crime". 

"Idle hands make for devil's play, literally in the case of Rei unfortunately. Regardless, perhaps when you are done with this, we can return back to the library and discuss your theories. They are rather thought-provoking". 

With the heavy summer sun beating down on them, Yumemi had shed her cape and tugged the collar of her shirt to air herself out. It was one thing with the heat but having the impassive yet talented magician near her and conversing so casually wasn't doing any her favours. 

"O-oh.." the redhead stammered, her breath quickening at the prospect of that, "Sure, that would be amazing! Getting to pick your brain would be such a treat. Your craft is incredible". 

"Pick my brain" Patchouli repeated slowly whilst tucking her thumb and index finger beneath her chin, "A treat. Are you sure you are not a youkai, Yumemi? Expressing the desire to consume one's encephalon is a trait that many in Gensokyo entail". 

Yumemi could hear Chiyuri laughing in the background till she turned blue in the face and Meiling had to revive her. 

She couldn't deny that it was endearing of the mage to take it literally and chuckled, "It is a figure of speech. It means that I'm looking forward to talking and spending time with you". 

Patchouli blushed, ever so slightly, "I see. Interesting, well, I look forward to it too" she replied, "Good luck with the game" she added and glanced at Flandre who was rearing to go, "I'm sure it will go well". 

"Thank you" Yumemi grinned and gripped the frisbee as Patchouli gave her a small smile that did a number on her. 

The magician walked away to the side, eyes on Yumemi who took it upon herself to ensure that she won, _if_ she could call it that. So she readied her aim again as the vampire remained still beneath the shade of the building, waiting for the moment of truth. 

With as much momentum as possible, Yumemi let the object fly. 

On the positive side, she had managed to hit Flandre's red crystal. 

On the negative side, the surfeit of pressure was a tad too much as it had chipped the vampire's crystal. 

Which resulted in the current scene in the library with Yumemi bowing and apologising profusely and Flandre laughing it off as Eirin worked on repairing the damage. 

Chiyuri and Remilia were enjoying the antics as Sakuya and Meiling aided Eirin with the task at hand. 

At her desk, Patchouli watched the scenario, chuckling softly at the way Yumemi was still panicking and trying to placate Flandre even though there was no need. Compared to the injuries Flandre had obtained over the course of her existence, this incident was minor. 

Patchouli was certainly adjusting to having the lively and curious professor around and was looking forward to spending time with the strange human from some other dimension. 

Koakuma fluttered by, concealing her own chortle at her mistress’s obvious attraction to Yumemi. 

It was always refreshing to see Patchouli take an interest in anything beyond her library and Yumemi was certainly fascinating enough to draw Patchouli away. 


	13. [G] Kaguya and Yuyuko - Death's Allegory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Yuyuko's garden leads to Kaguya's first and last encounter with the Saigyou Ayakashi.. 
> 
> Tags: Angst

* * *

Kaguya realised that Yuyuko could never be reborn again.

She watched the woman converse with a few wayward spirits that had found themselves near the Saigyou Ayakashi so she directed them back to where they should be with nothing short of impeccable mannerisms.

Kaguya found herself enthralled, conduced by Yuyuko's mere presence.

She wasn't fully aware of Yuyuko's background, only hearing vague snippets from Yukari whom avoided the conversation like a human would a virus. There wasn't enough certitude from Eirin's knowledge on Yuyuko either which perplexed Kaguya further. 

But what the lunarian _was_ aware of made her reassess her immortality.

Her lover had experienced death, a horrific one.

A death that Yuyuko couldn't return from, unlike herself.

It was a denouement to years of suffering. 

Her heart ached as Yuyuko made her way back to her and the scene itself was haunting. Even if the lifeless tree no longer bloomed according to Yuyuko, there was _something_ in its foreboding nature that made Kaguya's skin crawl.

She wanted to urge Yuyuko to pick up the pace, to get away from the vicinity of _that_ tree, to deracinate her from her past. 

Its vein like branches swept with the breeze, reaching out in Yuyuko's direction like they were trying to claw her back into the hell it was created from.

Kaguya balled her fist tightly and inched forward as Yuyuko was finally at a safer distance and the minute she approached her, Kaguya quickly closed the space. The lunarian flung her arms behind the other princess's neck, her hold possessive, protective as her brown eyes remained on the demonic tree behind her.

Yuyuko was startled, her arms enclosing over Kaguya's waist, "Kaguya? Is everything alright?".

It was unusual to witness such an expression on the lunarian's face but Yuyuko had long realised that whomever she brought with her to visit the Saigyou Ayakashi also belied such a forlorn look

Even Yukari. 

Yuyuko had yet to understand _why_. 

Her fingers ran through the dark hair as Kaguya exhaled, her chin resting just below Yuyuko's shoulder.

"I'm okay" came the woman's unusually timid reply, "Can we go back home?".

Yuyuko pulled back slightly and lifted one hand away from her lover's waist to place it on her cheek, "Of course. Kaguya.." she said gently, "Are you scared?".

The princess opened her mouth to answer in a blithe manner but found that she couldn't, her eyes darting back to the obtruding figure of the tree. Her hands tightened behind Yuyuko's neck as she moved up closer to the woman, almost like she was attempting to shield them away from its gaze. 

"It's cold here".

"I hear that a lot" Yuyuko chuckled and pressed a kiss to Kaguya's forehead after brushing her fringe away.

"Do you not feel it?".

The inquisitive brown eyes peered up at her, a flicker of uncertainty glazing over.

Yuyuko had wondered that often.

"I think it is a part of me".

A cryptic answer from an even more mysterious woman.

Kaguya found it all befitting, even though her question hadn't necessarily been answered.

Another frigid chill swept around them which led to Kaguya seeking refuge in the crook of her lover's neck, eyes closed, not wanting to see the mirage of a girl loitering behind the back of the tree.

Her wrists and neck were bloodied, a throng of internecine black butterflies hovering around her. 

This place plays tricks, Yuyuko had once told her.

Kaguya wondered just how many of those said tricks were a reality that Yuyuko had once lived, endured.


	14. [T] Kanako and Reimu - Onwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After resolving the recent incident, Reimu and Kanako return to back the latter's shrine as nostalgia creeps up on them.. 
> 
> Tags: Fluff-Hurt/Comfort

* * *

  
Reimu glunched at her clothes before she started to peel them off of her body. The red material was more or less completely dark now, sticking to the surface of everything it touched. 

It just _had_ to be black sludge like water to be the fundamental threat of Gensokyo's recent predicament.

"I'm sure you've found yourself with _worse_ substances on you, Reimu".

Kanako laughed softly as the priestess glowered at her when the last of Kanako's own tarnished clothes had been deposited in the basket to be cleaned later with Reimu's.

"Blood is easier to wash off at least".

"I can't deny that" Kanako chuckled at the morbid statement of a woman who had being doing her job for too long, "Well, luckily we won't have to deal with this again. Come here, let me wash you off first".

Reimu obliged with a tired sigh as the bathroom of the Moriya Shrine's bathing facilities was more than enough of a reason to start to unwind and respond to the requisite. She took a seat on the stool as Kanako kneeled behind her, cloth in a hand as the warm water from the spray washed the debris and deluge of liquid that had vitiated her skin.

Kanako was disturbed to find the accretion of injuries on the woman, more than expected but the multitude of dark purple bruises acting as a background for the crimson streaks was disconcerting.

She herself obtained a few cuts that were already fading and it was a reminder that Reimu was still only human regardless of how powerful she was.

Reimu felt fatigued, disquieted and enervated.

"If there is an another incident this week, I'm gonna sleep through it. Sanae and the others can handle it".

A content suspire passed the brunette's lips at the efficacy of Kanako gently dabbing the cloth over her back, sliding down her spine before moving upwards again. Her head slumped forward to guide Kanako to scrubbing the nape of her neck which the goddess adhered to with a fond smile.

Reimu truly was the polar opposite of Sanae.

"I'm sure she won't mind. I think you've earned the break considering what happened".

"I know your games now, Kanako. You just want me to rest so that your shrine takes over mine".

The goddess could hear the teasing in Reimu's tone, could visualise the grin on her split lip, her eyes most likely closed as she acceded to the healing process.

Perhaps at one point that joke had credence to it, well over a decade ago.

But things were different now, Gensokyo's foundation was one that encouraged coexistence.

The same applied to the shrines of the same religion.

"Ah, you have figured out my grand scheme" the loquacious woman jested and ran her fingers over the cuts on Reimu's shoulder, "I suppose I have no choice but to remain with you so that you can keep an eye on me" she smiled.

With care, she put Reimu's hair up in a bun before lowering her hands back down as her mouth loitered over the priestess's upper body. 

Her lips kissed the injuries, arms wrapping around Reimu's waist as Kanako pressed her chest over her.

The brunette shuddered and tilted her head back against Kanako's as the distance allowed more skin to be soothed by Kanako's attentive lips. She couldn't think of a more enjoyable way to descend from the adrenaline than the way the goddess was touching her, both physically and emotionally. 

"Exactly..you're all nothing but trouble" Reimu scoffed playfully and rested against the woman who held her tightly, the steam of the water keeping them warm, "Ever since you arrived in Gensokyo".

A moment that Kanako would treasure, for reasons she hadn't expected. 


	15. [T] Reisen and Eirin - Reconnaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Gensokyo being invaded by the Lunar Capital, Reisen seeks to locate Eirin and Kaguya with devastating results..
> 
> Tags: Heavy Angst-Mild Violence-Mild Injury

* * *

Gensokyo had morphed into a war zone as emissaries of the moon continued to flock into the land from all angles.

Death and depredation littered the once pristine land, shrill screams of agony and shouts of aggression playing as a soundtrack and nobody knew which sound belonged to whom.

It was the least of Reisen's concern as she shot down two emissaries that had backed Kagerou into a corner, the werewolf protecting an injured Wakasagihime.

The duo gave her a look of appreciation before Reisen went on her way, trying to take back Eientei's perimeters but it was proving to be an arduous task considering the sheer amount of army personnel now.

She muttered a curse as she set up an illusionary wave of clones to confuse a battalion that were heading to the Human Village and then turned back to search for Kaguya and Eirin. 

Everyone had become displaced and it was at this moment she was relieved that the two women she was set on protecting couldn't die.

But Reisen forego the fact that she _could_ as bullets flew past her, skimming across her upper arm, splitting the skin as she quickly flew out of the way, jumping back and taking down the three that had attacked her. She was already injured as it was but she couldn't stop, not until she found Eirin and Kaguya.

Reisen's red eyes skimmed the vicinity of the bamboo forest as she ran through, taking down anyone that got in her way till she found herself near Keine's home. The location was splattered with blood and bodies and she flinched, noting the loss of youkai and humans that had tried to protect their homes.

Too much chaos was unfurling as she zipped past and finally found Eirin, the woman looking frantic as she and Keine were working on trying to save someone.

"Master!" she called out and neared the duo, her face paling when she saw who was on the ground, "Sakuya".

"Reisen! Quickly, I need you to aid Keine in trying to stop the bleeding!".

Reisen shook head and ran to the two, ready to accompany them until she saw an array of soldiers burst in from the treeline, aiming for Keine.

The lunarian yelled and shoved the teacher out of the way, unleashing her own round of ammunition, hitting their assailants square in the chests.

But they too had struck, Eirin's shield appearing too late as Reisen dropped to the ground.

An ennui settled over the land. 

Eirin's eyes expanded as she crawled to Reisen's side, the lunarian's bullet ridden body making her stomach turn. Keine cradled Sakuya's head to protect her when Reisen pushed her to the ground so to see that Reisen had been hit made her eyes water, panic fuelling her system.

Eirin wasn't doing anything, "Eirin, she's dying! They both are!" she cried, "You have to do something!".

But Keine knew _nothing_ could be done as Eirin lifted Reisen into her arms, tears streaming down her face when Reisen winced and coughed up blood. 

Eirin attempted to abet the dying woman, holding her close as she counted how many bullets were wedged into Reisen's abdomen. 

"Master..".

It hurt to speak but it was worth it for Reisen before Eirin hushed her gently, her bloodied hand resting on Reisen's cooling cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Reisen. I..don't know how to fix this" she said, expression broken, "Eientei, I need to bring you there".

However, Eientei was no more, decimated to its most basic structure. 

Nothing more than an empty shell, barely clinching on through the runaway moonlight streaming between the grey clouds. 

Reisen smiled, eyes bleary and bloodshot, "I-I'm okay.." she said, "Look after the princess for me".

Eirin gulped harshly, her lips resting over Reisen's as she shook her head, "I can fix you, do not say such a thing. I can fix you both".

A choked sob from Keine shattered that possibility. 

Sakuya was dead.

Reisen would be too

Eirin was teetering on the edge of eschewing her sanity. 

"Take care, Master" Reisen said softly, her hands slackening from Eirin's shoulders.

Her shaky fingers weakened, body offering a wilting twitch as her eyes soaked in the fading visage of the woman who had taken her in, protected her. 

Eirin's eyes frantically skimmed over for a sign of a pulse, her fingers following and landing on Reisen's neck. 

Nothing. 

There was _nothing_

Reisen was dead. 

The Bamboo Forest of the Lost fell eerily quite.

Eirin turned her head up to the moon, expression emotionless yet bursting to the seams with a myriad of many. 

A thousand arrows fell from the sky, cutting the silence and the enemy. 

The Lunar Capital will be left mourning when she was done with them. 

Just like Eirin would be left with the rest of eternity, grieving.


	16. [G] Yukari and Sanae - An Unlikely Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A particularly affable patient enlivens up Sanae's day whilst in the middle of a war zone..
> 
> Tags: Alternate Universe-Fluff

* * *

Sometimes, _just_ sometimes, Sanae wished she could take Reimu's machine gun and proceed to empty out the chamber into the doctor that was with her. 

The tent they were in was being battered by the wind as she strained her voice, hoping that the obdurate woman would get the hint. 

"I'm telling you, moving her whilst she is like this will cause the injury to become disturbed. If we clean it now, wait-". 

A whistle of a grenade near them went off, followed by an explosion that shook the ground. 

All the individuals within the tent almost lost their footing as they ran around to secure the other patients. 

Sanae quickly sat up and went to her patient, a woman with strange violet eyes looking at her with nothing but mischief, like she wasn't bleeding out of her perforated abdomen. 

"Reimu, cover us!" she yelled out to the brunette who took down the rogue mercenaries surrounding the medical bay. 

"On it!".

"Busy day?" the woman on the gurney asked smoothly. 

Sanae laughed at her patient's antics, "Not really, just the 7th gun shot victim I've stitched up in an hour. No biggy". 

"How refreshing to see someone imbued with a sense of humour during these formidable times" the woman chuckled, concealing a wince as Sanae began cleaning her wound, "What is your name?". 

"Kochiya Sanae" she smiled before shooting a glare at the doctor who was about to move her patient, "I swear if you touch her now, I will _end_ you for this". 

The doctor grunted, exchanged looks with the others before leaving Sanae and a few nurses with her to help. 

"Remind me not to cross you, Sanae" the blonde teased as another nurse helped Sanae start suturing up the wound, "Not a fan of the hierarchy?". 

"What hierarchy, we're in a dystopian world where doctors seem to lack common sense" Sanae replied and glanced up at the patient, noting her insignia embellished on her torn shirt, "Speaking of which, it's unusual to see the higher ups getting their hands dirty, preferring to look down at us with their vacuous stares" she grinned, "Just _who_ are you? Storming into the medical bay like that, carting in injured personnel?". 

"I could be your sweetest dream, if you like?". 

Reimu rolled her eyes, "That smartass Director over there is Yakumo Yukari who's flirting game is similar to a-". 

"A wet sponge" a nurse said as she handed the item to Sanae. 

"Yeah, exactly that" Reimu deadpanned. 

Sanae chuckled at the soft scowl on Yukari's face, enjoying the back and forth between them, "Yakumo Yukari huh, you certainly know your way with words". 

Yukari took a breath in as the final sutures were steady, her tousled blonde hair matting against her skin, sullied with dust and blood. 

Sanae still thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her 30 years of existence. 

"What can I say, Sanae? I have such admiration for a woman who can hold her own in this environment and still remain charming" Yukari flirted back as Sanae gently pressed her fingers over her abdomen to make sure there were no internal injuries. 

Sanae winked and then adjusted her cap, "Save that smoothness for later. It's going to be a bumpy ride back to base, you still require antibiotics and more treatment". 

"So there _is_ going to be a later, hm?" Yukari hummed and sat up with Sanae's help, arms resting on the nurse's shoulders, "I look forward to it".

Sanae could only laugh as she buttoned the woman's shirt up, lingering her hands on her chest, "If you play nice and survive the ambush, you can buy me a drink, Yukari". 

The blonde's sultry delight was tangible as she leaned forward, eyes locking into Sanae's, "It would be my pleasure" she purred. 

"I hope somebody takes _me_ out" Reimu suspired with feigned disgust at her friends. 

Tenshi sidled up to her after balancing her rifle on her shoulder and grinned, "On a date or with a rifle, Reimu?". 

"You know what, surprise me". 


	17. [G] Alice and Byakuren - The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to cope with Reimu's recent nuptials to Maria, Alice's secluded mind deviates before an unlikely visitor reels her back..
> 
> Tags: Fluff-Light Angst

* * *

Alice's fatigued eyes looked through the microscope that Eirin had lent her, trying to find the point of intrusion on the doll's surface.

It was another failed experiment, one of many that she was partaking in to simply kill time, to come up with a solution to adjust to the changes.

Torrential rain hammered over the roof of her house and it was a pleasant change from the sound of her own sobs that permeated her home.

She sat back and wiped her eyes, watery and red as Hourai brought a handkerchief up to Alice's face, wiping the tears gently.

The woman pat the doll on her head, a broken chuckle escaping her lips.

Ruminating on it further, Alice realised that _this_ was how it always ended for her, being encompassed in silence and seclusion, something she was all too familiar with. 

Up until Reimu stormed back in her life, made her fall in love again, only to end up wedded to Marisa.

Which was how it was meant to be, two of Gensokyo's primary humans and exterminators in matrimony.

She never had a chance with Reimu but the impetus that the brunette offered her kept Alice going till one day it came back around and gutted her open. 

The woman's eyes bore into the microscope, wondering if there was a way to see into her own mistakes, her own plastic mind and just render it emotionless.

Just like her dolls.

Would that be on the cusp of irony, she wondered.

A steady knock to the door that could just about be heard through the rain brought Alice out of her self-deprecating stupor as she deliberated who could be out in such a storm like this, in the Forest of Magic no less.

With a light sigh, she stood up and headed to the door, alert and ready to defend herself if need be

It wasn't like Marisa came around anymore, it wasn't like Reimu held her through the storm anymore.

She bit the inside of her cheek to halt the tears as she opened the door slowly.

"Good evening, I apologise for the intrusion, Alice".

Byakuren was the _last_ person Alice was expecting to see as she blinked her eyes, taking in the drenched magician.

"Ah, not at all. Please, come in".

She wasn't going to leave her out there and Byakuren was grateful, lowering her cape down, "Thank you so much. The storm truly came out of nowhere" she lamented as Alice passed her some towels.

"At times, this forest has a mind and weather system of its own" the blonde remarked, "Do you need more towels?".

Byakuren continued to pat her long hair dry, offering Alice a kind look before shaking her head, "This is more than enough, thank you. If it wouldn't be too much to ask, may I wait out the rain in here?".

Alice marvelled at just how polite the woman was and smiled easily, "No need to ask. Please, have a seat" she said and led them to the kitchen, "Do you have a preference in tea?".

"Green would be perfect, if that isn't any trouble".

Alice nodded, "How do you take it?".

"Just as it is, thank you" the priestess replied and took in her hostess's house, "You have a lovely home, Alice. I have always wondered how those in the forest feel in regards to living here". 

The tea brewed quietly as Alice glanced out of the window after preparing a tray with cups and some baked goods, "Thank you. It isn't too bad would you believe. I enjoy the peace and it's just Narumi and myself here now". 

"Oh, of course, Marisa has moved into the shrine". 

Alice's smile was becoming strained as she placed the tray on the table and prepared the tea. She could have done without the reminder of anything to do with Reimu and Marisa, her brain already filled with them. 

"It is a tad more quiet here without her to cause trouble. Reimu has more patience to deal with her so I, I think it all worked out". 

Being a perceptive and sagacious woman, the priestess opted to stray away from the conversation when Alice handed her the tea. 

"I see. Well, perhaps that peace can be utilised for magic based projects?" she smiled, "The forest has an abundance of such a source and your crafts are very much discussed". 

"Is that so?" Alice said, not quite believing the woman. 

"It is indeed, the children of the Human Village enjoy your shows, as do youkai and I can see why" Byakuren added whilst patting Hourai, "They are wonderful. What is the process you use to control them like this? I work with my own magic so I'm certainly curious about you". 

Alice saw nothing but genuine interest from the woman, forgetting that Byakuren was a magician herself. 

She smiled as she controlled Shanghai, letting her sit on Byakuren's hand when she offered it. 

"If you'd like, I can show you?". 

"I would love to see that, Alice" Byakuren beamed in all her refined glory, "Truth be told, I haven't had much time to focus on my magic given the tasks at the temple. Other than using them for battles which rarely occur, the last time I focused of them was during my time at Makai". 

"Oh, you have been to Makai?". 

"Yes, this was many, many years ago however" Byakuren laughed, noticing Alice's demeanour slowly but surely shift, "Have you perchance visited?". 

The blonde smirked, a flicker of her lips moving upwards that Byakuren would have missed if she wasn't looking at her. 

It suited her. 

The sombre expression Byakuren noticed on the woman earlier occluded the glow in her blue eyes, the forlorn aura masking Alice's usually jovial mood. 

So she was more than pleased at being able to draw Alice back from her isolated perils, thankful that she had dropped by the vicinity. 

"You can say that. It's quite a long story" she smiled, "Would you like some more tea?". 

A story that would be told during numerous visits till the loneliness that Alice felt had gradually been blanketed over, replaced by the warmth of her unexpected guest. 


	18. [E] Marisa and Okina - Night Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As sleep wasn't on the horizon for Marisa, the woman engages in a way to reach the destination with a helping hand from Okina..
> 
> Tags: Smut

* * *

It was late at night and Marisa was feeling restive, which was technically her usual mood but tonight, she just couldn't switch off. 

She was flat on her bed, eyes to her ceiling as the droplets of water from her bathroom sink shattered the silence. 

Each drop sounded amplified in the quietness of her home. Her brain felt like it was whizzing around faster than her thoughts could keep up, causing a pile up to occur which only frustrated the blonde further more. 

She groaned and flipped to the side in a maladroit manner so that she could rest on her stomach, her face burying into her pillow, "Come on, I really need to sleep" she urged to herself. 

The muffled sound didn't aid in soothing her so she exhaled out, hand bunching up the sheets besides her till she released them, fingers sliding down and beneath her stomach. 

"I guess I'm gonna have to.." she grumbled, lifting her hips up to move her hand beneath the waistband of her bloomers, "Do this the fun way" she grinned. 

It was the quickest means to tire herself out and the second she touched herself, it became less of a chore and more of a need. 

Marisa's eyes floated shut as her middle finger became coated with wetness, each phalanx slowly inching in with inelegance given her desperation, now surrounded by contracting muscles. She moaned, teeth gritting as her hips jerked in time with the thrust of her finger. 

Her other hand balled up the pillow as she increased the motions of her hand but she wasn't reaching her climax quick enough, her clit shuddering against her palm while her finger slid in deeper after she pulled out. 

"Fuck.." she hissed, spreading her legs in an effort to grind down on her finger but she was too wired to focus, "Some goddess _has_ to be fucking with my night". 

"If she is, how cruel of her". 

Marisa's eyes flew open at the familiar voice but she was too strung up to care about the intrusion. 

It wasn't as if this was the first time Okina had popped in unannounced. 

"Listen, I can't deal with ya right now so come back later".

Okina chuckled, watching the way Marisa was digging into her mattress, the muscles in her back tensing at the apprehension of getting to come. 

She kneaded a finger down the magician's spine and moved away from the door so that she was hovering over Marisa's half nude body. 

"Now, now" she tutted, "I was merely concerned about you, Marisa".

"Ya mean you were spying on me" Marisa corrected, stifling a moan as she clenched around her finger, back flexing up to get more of Okina's fingers on her

"Spying is such a dirty word" the goddess laughed and leaned on Marisa's writhing body beneath her, breath in her ear, "Need a hand?". 

Marisa's speech crumbled when she felt the other blonde flat on her back, realising that Okina was as scantily dressed as she was given the underwear set she could feel on her back. The woman's breasts moulded into her spine to foment her building desires that much more and the lace material scratching over her skin felt euphoric. 

"If you..gotta ask.." she stammered when Okina's left hand snuck under her body, going for her clit, "Oh, fuck!". 

Okina's smile widened as her lips suckled on Marisa's shoulder while her thighs pinned the blonde to the bed, "Hm, aren't two hands better than one?" she teased. 

The magician's unintelligible grunt answered that for her as she rubbed her fingers around the hard clit, ensuring to douse her fingers with Marisa's pre release to lubricate them. Okina could _feel_ Marisa riding her own finger and now hers, moving up and down sporadically. The action caused her own centre to be stimulated so she grinded down on Marisa's thighs whilst pushing her fingers up which earned a muffled cry from Marisa. 

Okina’s right hand brushed Marisa's blonde curls to the side in a bid to kiss her way over the nape of the woman's neck, creating a path from the middle, all the way to the side of Marisa's neck. 

"H-harder..".

It was muffled but the goddess heard it clearly since she was kissing up her jaw, "Are you sure?" she teased, slowing the pace of her fingers swirling over the blonde's clit. 

Marisa swore unabashedly, sweat accumulating all over, "Do it!". 

A throaty laugh and kiss to her neck later, Okina delivered enough firm strokes in various patterns that made the blonde wither under her. The zenith of her orgasm was quickly approaching as Okina expertly squeezed the bud between her fingers before pushing down again. 

Marisa was infused in the sensations of her finger deep inside herself that felt the shudders of her outer clit, walls flexing as she came. The wetness oozed out and onto the mattress when she pulled out of herself since it became too painful to say inside. A gratuitous sigh exited her lungs when Marisa turned her head to the side, breath heavy and pinched while Okina slowly eased the rubbing of her clit. 

Already the magician could feel the comfortable heat of her orgasmic haze wrap around her. 

Her body unlocked from its rigid position, hand releasing the grip on her pillow once Okina's clasped hers. 

"Feel better?" Okina said softly, a kiss finding its way to corner of Marisa's mouth. 

She chuckled when the woman grinned, "Something like that" Marisa managed with her voice laden with sleep, "Just gimme a second and I'll get to you". 

Okina knew that _that_ wasn't going to happen considering how exhausted Marisa was, not that she minded, "Of course, I'll be right here, Marisa". 

Seeing to Marisa's requirements was all she had in mind, ensuring that the magician was satiated, both physically and mentally. 

She too played a pivotal role in managing Gensokyo's incidents with Reimu so it was vital to make sure Marisa was at her peak. 

Okina wrapped her arms around the woman after shuffling to the side to wrap around Marisa, bringing the blanket back up, sheltering them from the cold. 

"Sleep well".


	19. [G] Kana and Reimu - Ghostly Wisps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reimu wants to sleep, Kana has other ideas..
> 
> Tags: Fluff

* * *

  
"Reimu?". 

"Go away". 

Kana giggled as she floated above Reimu's futon, the priestess doing whatever she could do to ignore the blonde who was adamant on keeping her occupied. 

Apparently humans weren't particularly fond of staying awake at night, something Kana had forgotten since the residents of the mansion she used to haunt had taken to her.

"I know you're awake". 

"Listen, go to the store house, Mima can keep you busy" Reimu groaned and turned to the side and lifted her blanket over her head. 

Kana dragged it back down to see the brunette's scowl, "Mima isn't home, said something about going to take on the goddess of hell?". 

"Oh, right..wait what!?". 

Reimu was sat upright the moment Kana mentioned said detail and all sleep had eluded her completely as she pressed her palm over her head in a bid to massage away the incoming headache. She hoped it was a confabulation on Kana's part but one look at the woman quashed that hope. 

The blonde watched on with amusement as she hovered closer and patted Reimu's head, "It's not an issue, right? It isn't like Mima can die again". 

"Yeah, I wouldn't be too sure of that considering who she is going up against" Reimu sighed, too tired to push Kana's hand away, "You know what, it's fine. Maybe a severe beat up will teach Mima to calm the hell down". 

"Do you _truly_ believe that?" 

Reimu looked at the apparition, preparing to back up her statement and then thought about just what kind of woman Mima was, restoring to exhaling deeply again. 

"Point taken". 

"So.." the blonde drawled off, "Since you're awake, let's go out and scare some peo- I mean have a midnight stroll?". 

"No, Kana. For starters, everyone is asleep so you can't scare them" Reimu refuted and the glint in Kana's yellow eyes indicated that the woman had taken the news as a challenge, "Don't even think about it". 

"But wouldn't it be enjoyable? I only get to see you at night" the blonde lamented, sidling up to Reimu till she was behind her and swung her hands down the brunette's chest, her hat hovering above Reimu's head, "The shrine is so noisy during the day". 

"Not even with humans, ironically". 

"Hm, youkai sure are robustious" Kana agreed, "All the more reason to make the most of these peaceful moments". 

Reimu was close to falling back asleep, wondering if this counted as a disturbance and could perhaps exterminate the poltergeist. 

That decision was so much easier to adhere to decades ago. 

Her fainéant lifestyle had made her too sentimental. 

She stretched out as properly as she could considering the blonde on her back after yawning and glancing out of the window. 

"Look, if you let me sleep for like two hours, I'll wake up after and we can go to the forest to screw with Marisa for a bit".

The magician needed a taste of revenge after her recent stunt of trading Reimu's mochi with spicy filled ones. 

Kana brightened up instantly, increasing her cold grip around Reimu's neck. 

"K-kana..!".

"Oh, sorry!" Kana exclaimed and released the priestess instantly, "Got a bit too excited". 

"No kidding" Reimu coughed and rubbed her throat once Kana moved away, "Remember, two hours. No waking me up".

"Got it". 

The blonde smiled as Reimu dropped back onto her futon, eyes staring at the ceiling as Kana shifted in the air and took her place next to Reimu. 

"Are you going to watch me sleep too?". 

"Of course, just like I do every night. Do you know how many times Mima has tried to place a frog on your face whilst you are asleep?". 

Reimu glanced to the side to see that Kana was quite serious, her hat gone and head on her pillow. 

She hoped that Hecatia would drag the vengeful spirit so hard around hell that she would become a part of Hecatia's eccentric decor. 

"I swear I'm gonna kill her" she muttered and blinked away the many thoughts of _how_ before looking at Kana, "Thanks for stopping her though". 

"It's my pleasure, Reimu, you are my favourite human to haunt, after all" she replied and poked the woman's cheek. 

"I'm not sure how to take that, but sure" Reimu chuckled, eyes getting heavy, "Night..".

Kana took in the relaxed face as Reimu's crimson eyes closed, expression mirroring the one she recalled seeing from the first time they met, or rather the night she was relocated to the shrine. 

She smiled fondly at the memories, bringing the blanket further up to cover Reimu's "We can bother Marisa tomorrow night. Goodnight, Reimu". 

So Kana's wish of finding a new resident to haunt didn't go as well as she was expecting but that was a given considering whom she had chosen. 

But she had no qualms with that at all since Reimu was far more captivating than any human she had ever encountered. 


	20. [G] Ellen and Kokoro - Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellen's exuberance continues to teach Kokoro about the ways of embracing the world around her..
> 
> Tags: Fluff

* * *

  
"Kokoro!". 

Partially concealed behind Byakuren and Okina, Kokoro offered her jaunty companion a shy wave as she came bounding up the temple stairs with a terrified cat clinging for dear life to her shoulder. 

"As lively as ever" "Byakuren chuckled fondly and encouraged the menreiki to head to Ellen, "Have fun, Kokoro". 

Kokoro tilted her head at Okina who gave her a squeeze to her shoulder, "You've got this, just enjoy yourself with her". 

"Okay".

The response may have been monotonous but the mask of joy around her stated otherwise. 

Byakuren rounded behind Okina's wheelchair after they gave a final smile of encouragement to Kokoro and left the duo when Ellen approached them, "Hi, Ellen". 

The rambunctious blonde launched herself at Kokoro, hands behind her shoulders and Kokoro just about managed to keep her balance in check, arms wrapping around Ellen's waist to steady them both. 

"It's good to see you again!" Ellen smiled up at Kokoro, pink eyes expressionless but Ellen could _feel_ that the sentiments were mutual, "Socrates missed you too!". 

Kokoro released her hold on Ellen's waist and glanced at the cat in question who looked like he was getting his bearings together. 

She smiled. 

"I..I'm happy you are both here". 

Ellen's eyes visibly pulsed as her hands cupped Kokoro's face, "Aw, Kokoro! Same here, I can't wait to hang out with you today. It's going to be so much fun". 

There was no understatement in that, this much Kokoro was aware of. 

There was rarely a dull day with the charming magician who had enough energy in her to liven up the Myouren Temple Cemetery. Her temerity was infectious, as was her vigour and curiosity to see and experience all. 

It was a complete contrast to Kokoro's chary nature. 

She reached out for Ellen's hand gingerly, "Me too". 

And so, Ellen pulled her towards the exit of the temple with a basket in hand and Socrates tailing them to revel in some time with her favourite menreiki, well, _only_ menreiki that she knew but she was content with that. 

Their escapades began at the cemetery, engaging in entertaining Kyouko and Yoshika, the two falling into Ellen's whims with ease. 

Kokoro could understand all too well as Yoshika pet Socrates as herself, Ellen and Kyouko chatted amongst themselves. 

Their garrulous conversation was bound to disturb the residents in an eternal sleep but that did little to disturb the group, conversing for a lengthy amount of time till they had to leave. 

Following that encounter, the trio found themselves at the Hakurei Shrine with Reimu and Alice. 

The two magicians kept their significant others entertained via their magic, drawing in a crowd. Reimu smirked at the way Kokoro was depicting enough amazement at the spectacle of the two blondes, her eyes rarely parting from Ellen's. 

She couldn't blame her, the two magicians were out of this world.

Ellen winked at Kokoro and the slight splutter made Reimu chuckle but then Alice did the same to her and the brunette actually saw Kokoro smirk. 

Stranger things had occurred in her shrine.

The trio then went to Mayohiga at the insistence of Chen who crossed paths with them. 

Also, Ellen decided it would be good for Socrates to mingle with other cats. 

So they followed Chen to the abandoned village and enjoyed their time playing with the many other feline friends that Chen watched over. Kokoro was caught in a pile up of fluff as numerous cats found her to be a comfortable napping pillow and Ellen was inclined in agreeing as she grinned at the spectacle. 

They remain at the location for a while till night fall bestowed them and they made their way back to the Myouren Temple. 

There was a delicate summer breeze lingering over the vicinity as they got comfortable on the roof of the building, just staring up at the stars with Socrates nestled between them.   
  
Ellen was face up and resting on Kokoro's chest as she pointed at various constellations they could see. 

"Pretty.." Kokoro murmured, hand interwoven with one of Ellen's as they was resting down her chest. 

"The sky beyond Gensokyo is that way" Ellen agreed, sighing contently, "But Gensokyo is filled with pretty things too. Like you, Kokoro!". 

The blonde could _see_ Kokoro's blush and giggled when the menreiki muttered her name. 

Ellen was strange, unexpected, something Kokoro could never tire of. 

Kokoro was quiet, unreadable, traits that Ellen found loveable.

In the silence of a land which had homed them when the Outside World couldn't, the two had found more than the solace they expected.

Regardless of the masks they donned. 


	21. [G] Hina and Gengetsu - Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gengetsu works up the courage to familiarise herself with the new student..
> 
> Tags: Alternate Universe/High School-Fluff

* * *

Today was the day she was going to approach her.

Not that it'd be difficult for Gengetsu since the girl in her line of vision at the back of the classroom tended to keep to herself.

" _Repeat after me, Gengetsu_ " she thought to herself, " _You can talk to her today, you know can_ ".

A confident smirk braced itself on the blonde's lips as she tightened the sweater of her school uniform around her waist, ready to blandish the girl she had her eyes on.

Kagiyama Hina was notoriously shy, more so considering that she had only transferred into their school a week ago.

Unfortunately, that often made her a target for bullying

Gengetsu frowned at the sight of two of her sententious classmates surrounding the girl like vultures, Hina appearing visibly distressed as she tugged the red ribbon on her shirt. 

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Gengetsu sauntered to the trio, yellow eyes looking imposing, "Hey, leave her alone". 

Her sharp tone stopped the two assailants in their tracks as one was going to tug at the bow in Hina's hair, hand stopping midway before her carmine eyes turned to Gengetsu. 

Seija sneered as the other girl had more sense and returned to her seat, "What's it to you? I'm just getting familiar with the newbie". 

To counteract the point, Hina moved further away from Seija's reach, eyes drifting from the floor to Gengetsu. 

"Obviously she doesn't want that so back off". 

"What the hell are you gonna do about it?" Seija challenged which the blonde happily met. 

She squared up to the shorter girl, yellow eyes narrowing down at her as she grinned. 

"You don't wanna know, Kijin". 

It was common knowledge that Gengetsu made heed on her words, each one backed up by what she could do in terms of giving someone a beat down so Seija had no choice but to back off, tutting in the process. 

"Whatever" she shrugged before glaring at Hina and then walked away. 

Once Gengetsu had watched Seija take a seat to be scolded by Shinmyoumaru whom had walked into the room, she relaxed her postures and sighed, "All talk and no walk" then turned to Hina, flashing her a warm smile, "You okay?". 

Hina toyed with the hem of her sleeve, nodding, "Ah, I am" she stammered as Gengetsu crouched down, "Thank you for the help". 

The blonde waved it off in an effort to ease the trepidation Hina was experiencing, "Don't worry about it. Or Seija, her bark is worse than her bite" she laughed, "She should leave alone now though but if she does bother you, or anyone else, tell me". 

Hina saw nothing but honesty in Gengetsu's bright eyes which helped to alleviate her apprehension. It wasn't the first time the girl had attempted to communicate with her but her shyness took the reigns so Hina was relieved that the girl seemed persistent, especially considering what could have happened. 

She smiled, a small one that Gengetsu considered as another victory, "I'll keep that in mind". 

"Say, you wanna have lunch with me and a few others?" Gengetsu then queried, "You'll like them! Ah, but that's only if you want to though?". 

Hina was surprised to say the least, unused to people approaching her so she steeled herself and answered, "I would like that, if it's okay? I haven't had the chance to speak to anyone yet". 

"Awesome" Gengetsu beamed with levity and dug her hand inside her pocket that wasn't balancing on the edge of Hina's desk, "It's just your first week here so there's gonna be plenty of time for that. But yeah.." she drawled off. 

The sudden change in the confident girl's demeanour was endearing for Hina to witness. Her verdant eyes peered at Gengetsu, trying to encourage her into saying what she wanted to as she cleared her throat and retrieved something from her pocket. 

It was a piece of paper from what Hina could tell when the blonde extended it to her. 

"Uh, so if you don't mind, maybe it's a good idea to stay in touch too? Like outside of class so..here's my number". 

Hina tentatively clasped the paper, fingers brushing over Gengetsu's, "Oh, sorry!". 

"That's okay!" Gengetsu quickly laughed as the other girl looked at the name and number and then glanced down into Gengetsu's eyes.

They were so refulgent, oozing solace and unavoidable to fall into. 

Hina smiled, "Thank you, Gengetsu". 

The blonde grinned easily, "Sure thing. You're gonna like it here, Hina, I'll make sure of it!". 

Hina had a feeling that despite the negative luck she had had in the past, things would be different here.


	22. [T] Mima and Hecatia - To Hell And Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mima encounters the incongruous goddess of the underworld.. 
> 
> Tags: Fluff-Action-Mild Violence

* * *

There were few times in Mima's life, both before and after her death where she could admit that she had bitten off far more than she could chew given her disputatious and risible personality.

Right now would be one of those moments as she picked herself up from the scorching grounds of New Hell. a trail of dirt and debris had risen from the ground in which she had been skimmed over by a particularly powerful throw from her enemy. 

She wiped her mouth with back of her tattered sleeve, surprised to see blood.

As was expected of the bearer of such power to make a spirit bleed.

The woman smirked as she eyed up her opponent, "Now then, 3 against one 1 seems somewhat unfair, do you not think?".

"I don't know, you seem to be enjoying it" Hecatia grinned back as she reunited with her bodies, "But I'll go easy on you, Mima. I haven't had this much fun in a while. Maybe I have a soft spot for vengeful spirits breaking into my home" she winked and floated to the surface.

Mima laughed, raising her staff, "Well, I'd hate to disappoint your standards, shall we continue this dance of ours?".

The voluble redhead readied herself as Mima came at her, the two meeting in the middle with a collision of their fists slamming together.

"I insist, your idea of a warm up makes me want to see what else you could do to me" Hecatia answered in a flirtatious tone and Mima wondered if she had met her match.

Hell's goddess was quite the arcane figure and she was intrigued by her enough to seek her out. However, Mima wasn't expecting to be tossed around the infernos of the underworld like a doll by the charming woman.

But she wasn't one to be outdone, plastering on a priggish smile as she used her wings to propel into Hecatia, grabbing the chains around her neck and swinging her to walls of her home.

The goddess went through the exterior given the celerity of Mima's throw but quickly managed to upright herself, shaking off the mess and adjusting the collar on her throat.

"Mima, isn't _that_ a little kinky for this fight?" she drawled out in a feigned disappointment. 

The spirit merely chuckled, appreciating the tenacious tendencies of her opponent and flew up into the air, summoning her black bullets, "Something tells me you're enjoying it".

Her attacks surrounded the goddess who dodged the onslaught, zipping around as Mima followed her, the flames on the outskirts of her home lapping at the spirit. The danmaku immersed the area with barely any space for Hecatia to move in fluid motions, the goddess whirling around to find cover till it was her turn.

She couldn't help the smile and glimpsed Mima's own as the two went head to head again. 

They'd been at this for a while now and one of them would have to succumb first and admit defeat before the entirety of hell felt their battle.

The last thing Hecatia needed was Eiki to drop by since the judge really had the talent of being able to kill hell's vibe.

With that thought in mind, Hecatia summoned her final spell card and it engulfed Mima completely. Her green eyes widened as she was consumed by the bullets and felt pressure to her wings that were tugged by one of Hecatia's forms.

She gritted her teeth as she was dragged down and let loose to barrel into the ground again as a rapid fire of danmaku slammed into her right after, burrowing her a few more inches into the floor.

"Fuck me..".

It definitely signalled the terminus of the battle when Hecatia glanced at her with her hands on her hip, a satisfied smirk on her lips, "Well, _that_ does sound tempting. But maybe after you're patched up" she grinned and helped the spirit up, "Unless you like it that rough too, which I'm all for".

"Goddesses are such a pain" Mima scoffed after laughing as Hecatia led her into the mansion.

"I've heard. But I gotta admit it was brave of you to come here" the redhead teased, "Clownpiece? Where are ya? I need your help!".

Mima raised a brow as she settled onto the couch, arm nestled over her abdomen, "What on earth is a Clownpiece?".

"What on _hell_ would've been better here" Hecatia joked as Mima chuckled at that, "She's a fairy. Don't worry, we'll have you back in shape in no time".

"So hospitable" Mima grinned, "If I had known that the denizens of hell were so charming, I would have visited sooner".

"Hey, manners are universal, you know".

The vengeful spirit couldn't refute that which is how she found herself breaking into the underworld, getting together with its goddess and adopting a reckless fairy as their daughter.

All's well that ends well.


	23. [T] Shion and Tenshi - Heaven's Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world governed by A.I, Tenshi takes the risk of breaking their rules to get Shion back.. 
> 
> Tags: Alternate Universe/Modern Setting-Fluff-Light Angst-Romance

* * *

"Shit, what was that word?!". 

Tenshi's fingers skimmed over the pages of the dictionary she was holding. 

Behind her, gargantuan mechanical sentinels were parading around the streets in near obliquity, looking for rule breakers that had broken the 10 Pm curfew. 

Such was the state of the world where A.I had taken over, surpassing the intelligence of humanity. 

"As if we didn't have any warnings" Tenshi grumbled, red eyes darting backwards to the street behind her, "But sure, keep funding super intelligent robots. What could _possibly_ go wrong?". 

The dictionary in Tenshi's hand slipped as she stumbled on the spot, knocking on the door ahead. 

Really, getting back with an ex in the year 2200 was such a pain. 

But Shion was worth it. 

Tenshi kept her head down low beneath her wide brimmed hat as a siren blared in the distance. 

"Fuck..".

Just as she was about to drop the dictionary, the door to Shion's place opened, revealing the shocked woman. 

"Tenshi?".

Tenshi grinned sheepishly, "Oh, hey, Shion. Nice night for a stroll and evading the main radar, huh?" 

Snow fluttered down, illuminated by the flickering street lamp in the corner as Shion took in the sight of her dishevelled ex whilst looking in the distance, the shadows of the robots skimming the atmosphere. 

For Tenshi to be here was a fatal risk and yet, there the woman was, all smiles and holding a dictionary, one from Shion's homeland. 

The woman had too many questions. 

"Why are you here?" Shion enquired, "You'll get yourself killed". 

Shion's eyes were rigid, a sharp contrast to how Tenshi was used to seeing them. 

"You're worth the risk" she replied and clutched the dictionary in her hand, "Look I, I just wanted to apologise again. I fucked up, like big time and it'd be easy to blame Yukari but she didn't make me". 

"Stop".

Shion appeared defeated, thoughts of the blonde and Tenshi in a far too amorous hug and then some. 

The image was stapled to her mind and she couldn't get rid of it, no matter how the view of her ex just stood there, eyes expressive made her want to succumb. 

The cheeky smile from Tenshi's face disappeared as she scooted closer, guilt all over her countenance now. 

The siren went onto its second warning. 

Tenshi didn't have much time. 

"I know you don't want to hear it but please, Shion, I'm so sorry" Tenshi pleaded, "I had this idea to recite that dumb poem I wrote for you when we first met, back in school and in your language but damn, it's harder than it looks". 

So _that_ explained the dictionary. 

It was so Tenshi like, unpremeditated.

"But I know it won't be enough and I just need you to know that I love you, always have and always will. My fuck up is my fault and I _admit_ it. I wish you could give me another chance to prove myself to you, Shion". 

The woman sighed, hands folded across her chest, taking in Tenshi's veracious demeanour and thought back to 5 months ago. 

It was a rare occasion that they all managed to meet up beyond curfew which was difficult these days after the world's hierarchy was sunk.

They met at a literal underground get together at Remilia's fortified hideout, evading the bigwigs now in charge. 

Tenshi had had one too many than she could handle and ended up in Yukari’s arms, too coterminous and cosy, kissing her briefly but sobered up the moment it happened. 

More so after hearing Shion's devastated gasp of her name. 

It was a mistake intended without any iniquitous intentions but a dreadful one nonetheless and Tenshi hadn't stopped trying to get in touch with Shion, even going as far as to break curfew now. 

"Tenshi, you should go" Shion replied, "I don't know if I can move past that, past you and her". 

"There is _no_ me and her" the woman strained, "Its only ever been you and me". 

Shion ran a hand through her let down hair as the cold swept into her home. Tenshi's eyes just radiated truth, glistening now with the starting tells of tears forming. 

"Even if we can never get back together, it's only ever gonna be you, Shion, so I, I wish you the best. I'm sorry". 

The final siren went off and the thud of the sentinels were close, too close for comfort. 

A searchlight hovered near Shion's house, her eyes widening as she quickly pulled Tenshi inside, "Run!".

Not a moment too soon did the sensor pass by Shion's doorstep, the blustering snow aiding in concealing Tenshi's form just as Shion took her in. 

The duo landed against the wall with Tenshi being pushed into it since Shion was grabbing her by the lapels of her jacket. They were breathing heavily at their close call, faces a breadth apart and Tenshi's hat being dropped to the floor. 

Calming blue's took in fiery crimson, the pulsing in both tangible. 

Shion could _feel_ Tenshi's breath on her lips, the fullness of her body over hers and Tenshi was about to stammer out an apology for her fatuous behaviour before Shion crumbled. 

How could she refute Tenshi considering that she had put her life in jeopardy just to see her. 

Tenshi felt the kiss against her lips, hard and desperate as her hands wound around Shion's waist, her small frame feeling complete in Tenshi's arms. Tenshi thought she was dreaming, still asleep and picturing the ways she loved Shion but no, the small groan reminded her that _this_ was reality. 

That Shion was kissing her. 

"Shion" Tenshi exhaled when their lips parted, her gaze looking down into Shion's.

"Don't make me regret this" Shion panted, fighting down the state of becoming lachrymose whilst her hands bunched up against Tenshi's shirt, "I missed you so much but _please_ don't make me regret letting you back in. I mean, it's not like I would let you be captured by them but you know-". 

"I promise" Tenshi chuckled, answering before kissing the woman again, "I won't let you go this time, Shion, I love you".

Shion believed her, her own smile more genuine than it had been in the last few months when she broke it off with Tenshi. 

Tenshi was reckless but she wasn't a liar. 

Her hand went into the light blue strands, nestling on the nape of Tenshi's neck to pull her in closer. 

They had a lot of making up to do and since Tenshi couldn't leave the premises, they had plenty of time to do so.

To rekindle what was almost lost. 


	24. [E] Kaguya and Meira -  The Samurai's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meira becomes embroiled in an escapade with the intriguing woman who resided in the bamboo forest..
> 
> Tags: Smut-Introspection

* * *

There was something utterly prepossessing about the woman leading her through the winding hallways of the mysterious mansion in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost.

The location in itself should have unnerved Meira; the property appearing out of nowhere after a particular night that was endless.

She recalled the night clearly, the activity of youkai far more prominent than usual. 

However, right now, her logic and senses were being eroded with each lingering look Kaguya shot her whenever she glanced back, ebullient eyes toying with her as much as the eloquent words were.

Meira could only clear her throat, a red hue rising to her cheeks when she entered the woman's bedroom and found herself pushed to the chair near the window. Her katana had been removed, deposited on the desk before her enigmatic suitor for the night shed her clothing. 

Each piece was being disrobed slowly off of the beatific body, the luxurious materials pooling at her feet. 

Meira's eyes unabashedly raked over the woman's form. 

Her reservations and constraints had too been shed like the clothing from Kaguya's body, capitulating to the princess's provocative performance. 

The moment the woman, now completely bare, sat on her lap, Meira could hardly refrain from her hands meeting the pale skin as the princess's lips sought out hers. 

Meira wondered if it was a sheer coincidence that this woman who bore the same name and title of _that_ legend was in Gensokyo. 

There was something inhuman about her. 

She was perfect yet far too flawed. 

It was notable in the way Kaguya practically tore open the top half of Meira's clothes, her actions almost primal. 

As was _that_ grin, those words which taunted and eyes so daring. 

_Are you going to hold back, samurai?_

Meira knew better than to take the bait and yet she did as her sarashi was flipped away, exposing the full expanse of her toned torso. 

Kaguya smirked appraisingly, palms trailing down Meira's body before she pressed up flush against her and wrapped her arms behind Meira's head. 

Coy brown eyes burrowed into perceptive purple, hands undoing the ribbon of Meira's hair and fists going into it. 

_Don't disappoint me._

Meira's eyes flashed, the force of her hair being tugged hard enough to make her part her mouth. 

Enough was enough. 

Clearly what Kaguya yearned for was the farthest thing from soft and slow, loving and attentive. 

So Meira gave the enigmatic princess what she _desired_. 

The intromission of her fingers intruding within Kaguya's fold was imminent, rough. 

Kaguya's eyes expanded, Meira's two fingers pushing into her vulva without any delicacy till she could feel each one press over the interior of her walls. Her hips bucked in further, swallowing Meira's fingers deeper as she spread her legs, feet hovering off of the floor. 

Meira didn't move at all once she was wedged inside of the princess. 

And it was _then_ that Kaguya realised that Meira was just as capable of playing games and she laughed, a throaty variation when she began moving up and down on her lover's fingers. 

Her movements were far from lackadaisical, her hips rotating to feel the calloused digits scrape inside her, caressing every nerve that was making her spine throb. 

Meira just watched her, her other hand digging into Kaguya's thigh as she felt her fingers being squeezed so tightly, cocooned in the hard muscles that were contracting with each rock of Kaguya's hips. 

It was an intoxicating vision and as much as Meira just wanted to spectate, the woman's body was calling out to her, to covet her. 

To touch, to fuck, to control. 

Her lips melded with Kaguya's throat as the princess's head went backwards, feet now on the floor to increase the speed and angle in which she was being fucked. The exterior of her clit was being pushed to the edge with each rock, Meira's fingers curling now and Kaguya saw white. 

She moaned, nails digging into Meira's scalp as the woman's mouth was trapping the hard bud on her breast, suckling it while her tongue lathered over the soft flesh. 

Meira pulled and bit down, licking over her nub till she felt Kaguya unable to conceal her shudders, her body going taut as she came. 

Her hand was sullied, Kaguya's warm orgasm sliding down with each thrust of her wrist meeting Kaguya's hips. 

Meira could feel the woman's heart hammer against her mouth when she released her breast, now bruised, damp and red. She kissed over the injured skin till the shakes of her lover's body ceased, her name being whimpered when she clenched her fingers inside Kaguya and kept them in. 

But the hiatus was brief when she pushed her thumb over Kaguya's clit. 

The princess screamed, her head moving forward and dropping onto Meira's shoulders, teeth finding refuge in her skin. 

Meira smiled and kissed the woman's ear whilst she started thrusting in and out of Kaguya again. 

She had _every_ intention of fulfilling her task of not disappointing Kaguya, after all. 

_We're just getting started, princess._


	25. [G] Eirin and Yukari - Immortalise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huntress gets more than she bargained for when tracking a rare prey.. 
> 
> Tags: Alternate Universe/Modern Setting/Fantasy-Fluff

* * *

  
Eirin was agile on her feet as she readied her bow and arrow, target in sight. 

The golden 9 tailed fox she had been tracking for 7 months was finally in her vicinity, ready for the taking. 

Her eyes lined up to the target that was lounging peacefully by the river bank that was hidden away from civilisation but Eirin wasn't the decorated huntress that she was for no reason.

Scouting unreachable locations was simply another talent she possessed. 

Her acumen couldn't be rivalled. 

The woman was determined in catching the fabled creature, adding a notch to her conquests. 

She gulped lightly whilst hidden away in the dense greenery, occluded from sight. 

It was now or never before the majestic creature fled again. 

Eirin slowly brought her arm back, the arrow tip targeted at the fox who was basking in the sunlight as it bathed in the water. 

It was such an ephemeral scene, so rare that Eirin almost faltered at her task, her conscience kicking in. It was one thing to maim an animal to eat it but it was another thing to maim it to capture for simply bragging rights. 

Eirin shook her head gently, pushing down the scales of morality, she _had_ to do this. 

This creature was exquisite and would increase her notoriety of being the best archer to exist. 

Not only that, her time on earth was limited so she wanted to make the most of it. 

"Okay, here we go". 

She took a quick breath in and prepared to release the bow. 

Just as she was about to, the woman's vision was obstructed when something from the air was thrown into her face. 

Her arrow flew through the treeline with celerity, landing in the rock face of the waterfall which spooked the fox. 

"What the..!".

Eirin fell back onto the ground, hands going to her face to wipe away whatever it was. 

The remnant of the projectile was sticky on her cheeks and when she opened her eyes, Eirin was surprised to see that she was surrounded by popcorn, a most meretricious means of distracting her. 

Out of _all_ the things to expect, this wasn't it. 

She picked up a piece and sniffed it. 

"Sweet" she murmured, eyes glancing around to see where it came from, "Strange to find this in the middle of nowhere". 

The fading flicker of the sun caught her eyes, its glow far less stronger than it had ever been. 

Truly, time on earth was going to be limited given that the sun was in the throes of becoming extinguished. 

Which is why she wanted to make the most out of her existence so she frowned when she saw that her target had ran away. 

Resigning herself to her loss, she had no choice but to call out to whatever was watching her. 

"Who are you?". 

A coy chuckle seeped out from a gap that had appeared in front of her. 

"Whoopsidaisies" the voice followed when a figure clad in a purple dress sat on the ominous black gap that had cut the air, "Looks like some of my popcorn went awry, the movie I was watching was utterly fascinating". 

Eirin gulped at the woman appraising her in such a puckish way. 

Her lengthy hair was the same shade as the 9 tailed fox, red bows attached to each of the 9 segments of her hair. 

The violet eyes resembled a lighter shade of her dress she was donned in, yet far _too_ vibrant. 

Her presence was intimidating but inviting. 

Eirin quickly stood up and nocked an arrow in her bow which made the woman laugh, "I find it hard to believe that _anything_ about this was accidental. Now, I won't ask again, who are you?". 

"So threatening for such an elegant woman" the comely stranger replied and floated down from her gap to approach Eirin, "But a huntress nonetheless". 

Her hair was being tousled by the light breeze as she kept walking till Eirin's arrow was just an inch away from her chest. 

There was no fear in the blonde whatsoever and Eirin found that daunting. 

"My name is Yakumo Yukari" she said in a smooth tone, "The owner of not only these acres of woods, but also the fox you have been hunting". 

"What?" Eirin could only say, hand slacking a tad, "There are no signs here to state as such". 

"Tell me, _huntress_.." Yukari smiled, slightly cold and stepped closer to Eirin till the arrow kissed her chest, "Would that have stopped you? You pillage regardless of consent. That is what hunters do, don't they?". 

"Absolutely not" Eirin snapped and lowered her bow and arrow in case it did impale the woman's heart, "Unlike the huntresses and hunters you might be familiar with, I don't chase after those that stake a claim in what I seek. Don't insult me in such a manner". 

Yukari's violet eyes shimmered, her full lips tugging into a smirk as she took in her beautiful visitor. 

The piercing blue orbs that were framed with silver hair were defiant, strong, filled with honour. 

She hummed pleasantly, "You are quite the character. What is your name?". 

Eirin held the woman's gaze, feeling herself becoming enraptured in them. 

They were close, near enough to feel Yukari's warmth skim over Eirin's chin considering the height difference. 

Eirin liked the leverage, liked the way the woman had to look up at her. 

Whoever Yukari was, she wasn't some typical run of the mill youkai that lived in the woods. No, _this_ woman was a force to be reckoned with and even with her ostentatious entrance, Eirin knew that her life could be in danger at any given moment. 

She was nothing but a mere human compared to this.. _goddess_? Eirin wasn't sure what she was. 

She kept a steady hold of her arrow in her hand, "Yagokoro Eirin" she answered curtly. 

"My, to be graced by the formidable huntress herself in the flesh" Yukari grinned. 

That took Eirin off guard, "You know of me?". 

"But of course. Which makes sense considering how rare it is for anyone to locate my Ran let alone tail her for 7 months" Yukari chuckled, "Pun intended. You are divine". 

The last bit was said in an almost purr which heated Eirin up beneath her light armour, unable to tear away from the beguiling woman. 

She was not expecting the scenario to pan out this way and yet it was. 

"Ah, I see" she managed as anotherfflash from the sun caught her attention.

Yukari followed her eyes, understanding the woman's morose look. 

"Civilisation has four years at best". 

Eirin didn't need the reminder. 

"Are your kind unable to do anything?". 

"Wouldn't _that_ be ideal" Yukari sighed, "Sadly, not even magic can halt the death of the universe. Our solar system is long gone, Eirin. We are alone with only our moon and fading".

Eirin said nothing as she glanced back at Yukari, taking in her silhouette being highlighted by the dying sun. 

_Live like your time is ending soon_. 

A motto all lived by. 

Which is why she hunted, educated, aided and loved. 

It was _all_ coming to an end. 

"The only thing we can do is enjoy our time left, something you humans have gotten right. Makes a change" she smirked. 

The huntress couldn't deny that as she put her arrows back in her quiver, "We are a flawed species. My apologies for hunting your fox, Yukari" she supplicated. 

The blonde smiled, enjoying the way her name came out of Eirin's mouth, a light lilt of an accent she couldn't quite decipher that complimented her statuesque form. 

"That's quite alright" she answered, "If you have some time, I can let you see my fox". 

Eirin perked up even more, "Would that be possible?". 

"Of course" Yukari grinned and ran a finger down the chest plate of Eirin's armour, "I have a feeling that your company is something that will grow on me, my dear huntress".

"Oh, is that so?" Eirin smirked back, though the movement of Yukari close to her was doing _things_ , "Is that primarily due to wanting to throw popcorn at me to distract me?". 

"Ah, you caught me there. Truly, I was scrambling as I didn't realise that you had gotten so close to Ran so I threw what I had in my vicinity that wouldn't kill you". 

"I'm thankful" Eirin said dryly with a laugh. 

"So am I" Yukari winked and stretched her hand out for Eirin to take as a gap opened up behind her, "Come, Eirin, time is of the essence and I feel that there is _much_ to learn about you beneath that armour". 

Eirin chuckled, accepting the hand and followed Yukari into the gap holding unblinking eyes. 

"The sentiments are mutual, Yukari".

Four years till their demise. 

Time was indeed of the essence. 

Eirin never looked back, nor did Yukari. 


	26. [G] Yachie and Saki - Path To Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the development of the vaccine to counteract the ongoing virus, Yachie has the medication administered as she reflects on the changes of society..
> 
> Tags: Alternate Universe/Modern Setting-Fluff

* * *

"All that wealth has impacted your common sense I see". 

Yachie merely grinned as the coruscating city lights drew her attention from Saki's frowning yet appealing face and Yachie knew it was a frown despite the mask covering her lips.

Saki's eyes were rather expressive that way. 

The woman was leaning against the window pane as she took in the temporary workstation set up by Yachie's nurse. 

"Hardly" the blonde answered as she rolled up her sleeve whilst seated on her chair, "Honestly, I'm just fortunate to have this chance first. Money does talk, even during a pandemic". 

The nurse who was pulling the contents of the vial merely smiled, a small one but it was prevalent even with the mask on her face. 

"You don't seem to agree with that". 

Saki remained sceptical about what Yachie was about to do but she understood it was necessary. 

She wasn't dubious of the vaccine itself, just the fact that Yachie seemed insistent on it, barrelling through without consideration. 

The creation of the vaccine was a crucial step in things returning to normality. 

Or whatever normality entailed for her mogul of a lover who had a stake in the world's hospitality trade via her chain of spa's that boasted being so refreshing that hell would be envious of its onsens. 

Saki couldn't quite figure out that brag but she was used to it now. 

Yachie hummed as the nurse had the syringe with the vaccine filled and checked for Yachie's prominent vein.

"I'm not about the divide, Saki. Which is why I'm going to make sure that everyone has access to it. Japan is somewhat weird about vaccines considering our history so I want to provide an option and show to the public that it is indeed safe".

Saki watched her lover, noticing the pensive look in her eyes and though her voice was muffled by the mask, it was prevalent to tell that Yachie meant it.

Clearly the nurse agreed, her brilliant blue eyes depicting as such.

"Always considerate in your roundabout ways" Saki commented with a small grin and watched on.

Yachie laughed softly, she couldn't deny it. 

"Are you ready?".

The blonde nodded and relaxed her hand, "Let's do this".

The doctor aligned the needle with Yachie's vein, the tip going in smoothly.

Saki kept her eyes on Yachie who only slightly flinched and she knew it was less to do with the pain and more in response to the needle so she knew she would have to ameliorate the perturbation Yachie was most likely enduring.

Yachie was never a fan of needles and Saki recalled a conversation in regards to some medication Yachie had to take when she became unwell a few years ago.

Her tremulous, "How do you take it?" when questioning the method stayed in Saki's mind, along with the sigh of relief when Yachie was assured it didn't involve needles.

So she admired the bravery of her lover, eyes staring at her rather than the needle.

"You're doing good, Yachie. Almost there" she assuaged and stepped in front of her a tad, "That's it".

Yachie suspired, her mask obstructing her exhale and before she knew it, the procedure was done.

Her nurse quickly dabbed the incision clean and placed a small cotton wad over it, "All done, Yachie, you did well".

Yachie grinned, her eyes alight, "That wasn't too bad, you know".

"It is over before you know it but the apprehension is understandable" her nurse commented warmly.

"So, what happens now?".

The nurse responded to Saki's question attentively in a bid to quell any worries.

It was a testing time for all, particularly for health care personnel as they became the beacon of society.

They always had been.

"I'm going to observe you for 15 minutes, just to ensure you are okay and there are no imminent issues. The side effects are mild, ranging from sore arm, fatigue, chills and headaches and not everyone experiences them. These disperse within a day and can be combated by painkillers so please don't worry. As stated, the clinical trials were meticulous carried out and thanks to mapping the composition of the SARS and MERS virus, the process to do the same for the SARS-CoV-2 strain could be reached quickly, bypassing certain processes".

"Always reassuring to hear repeatedly" Yachie chuckled and flexed her arm, "There's way too much false information promulgating around".

Saki groaned and tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, already feeling a migraine forming at the incessant misinformation being spread by people with the credentials of a potato.

It was _almost_ as contagious as the novel virus itself.

"Such is the way of ignorance in the age of technology" she muttered, "You feel okay?".

"Other than the sore arm, all is good" Yachie reassured and thanked the nurse again, "Here's to the first step back to how things were, but with far more changes in priority".

The pandemic had brought to light many flaws and discrepancies in the world which had to be changed in order for humanity to progress.

Yachie was certain that she herself as a woman that held power would do what she could to unify humanity.

After the nurse had left following Saki's inoculation, Yachie and Saki were seated in the living room, the blonde's head on her lover's lap as she kept her arm over her stomach.

Saki had kept an eagle eye on her which Yachie appreciated and vice versa. 

"I'm okay, I promise. First dose down, second to go. The sooner everyone is vaccinated, the sooner we can return to our lives".

Saki nodded and ran a hand through the short blonde locks that tickled Yachie's collarbone.

"Agreed. Your foolishness comes in handy at times" she smirked.

"Hey, I'm adventurous, _not_ foolish, Saki".

Saki's riposte to that was already on the tip of her tongue, "Hm, that vaccine is definitely getting to your head to make you say that".

The jibe earned a poke to Saki's stomach, the duo sharing a chuckle as they sank into the comfort of each other.

It was now a waiting game to see how the events would transpire. 

Even if the world was in a state of tumultuous times, there was hope.

So long as common sense prevailed. 


	27. [G] Noroiko & Matenshi - Good Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her defeat at the hands of Reimu, Noroiko finds herself on the priestess's trail which introduces her to Matenshi..
> 
> Tags: Fluff

* * *

  
When Noroiko arrived at Reimaden, the sight she was greeted with was utter carnage. 

A part of her felt relieved that it was nothing personal, Reimu just had no tact and ploughed through whatever enemy faced her. 

But she wasn't going to take her defeat from a mere teenage human so graciously. Not even the wounds on her form would halt her as she landed on the scarred ground of the location that had been devastated by the fight here. 

Noroiko hobbled to the surface, clutching her arm that was bleeding as she looked around for signs of Reimu but she couldn't locate the priestess. 

While she wasn't unaccustomed to visiting Reimaden, this was the first time she had seen it in such a declivity of a state. 

The windmills in her vicinity were decimated, barely left standing as the red coloured sky mirrored the blood she could see splattered on the rolling hills. Zephyr of smoke billowed into the sky as the tantalising scent of scorched earth wafted around the area. She wrinkled her nose while she muttered complaints beneath her voice, looking around for a patch of purple. 

Which she had uncovered not a moment too soon, "There she is" she exclaimed with a sharp grin and bound up to lump laying on the floor, "Wait, did someone _actually_ manage to defeat Reimu?". 

Noroiko certainly wasn't expecting as such as she watched the figure on the ground become closer the more she inched towards it, picking up slight movement. 

"Oh.." she gasped out, red hair flowing behind her as she jumped over a few rocks, "That's not her".

The redhead scooted closer, taking in the large white wings that were dusted with red as the face of the victim was staring skyward.

She looked worse than Noroiko did. 

"Who goes there?". 

Noroiko jumped slightly, wondering how the person knew she was there. 

The cawing of the crows above her felt reassuring to hear through the silence which permeated the area, making the meeting that much more histrionic. 

But the way they were circling the sky was not a positive omen. 

Noroiko stepped closer to the figure on the ground till she was besides her. 

" _An angel? Maybe. She is here, after all_ " she mused before answering, "Noroiko, who are you?".

The woman smiled and closed her blue eyes, her hands spread to the side just like her wings were, "A curse" she chuckled which the redhead glunched at, "Well, we can certainly call Reimu that. I see you've met her too". 

"Uh, you could say that" the redhead shrugged, "Who are you?". 

"Matenshi, it's a pleasure to meet you, Noroiko". 

After dealing with the audacious Reimu, it was unprecedented to expect such politeness from Matenshi but Noroiko figured they shared a sense of comradery considering who they were defeated by. 

"Yeah, you need a hand?". 

Matenshi opened her eyes, looking at her unexpected visitor that was peering down at her with unrestrained curiosity. 

"I wouldn't mind, thank you, though your arm looks like it has seen better days". 

"Stupid orb" Norioko muttered, "It's fine, I won't use that one. Besides, you're even more beaten up than me". 

Matenshi couldn't refute that as Noroiko offered her hand so she used some strength left in her wings to hover upwards to a seating position, "Thank you. Come to rhino of it, I've seen you here before". 

"Wait, really?". 

Matenshi nodded and stretched her wings to ease some of pain as she smoothed down her torn blue dress, "You visit Mima most likely, I could be wrong but you're quite fast on your travels".

Once the surprise settled, Noroiko plopped down next to her and looked over the woman's wings, "This isn't the kinda place anyone wants to stick around. I'm all about curses but.." she said and glanced at the crows, "It feels weird. You live here?". 

"I do. One adjusts to it quite well considering the creator". 

Noroiko wasn't sure whom that was but she couldn't waste anymore time. She had to catch up to Reimu for a rematch.

"Anyway, I have to go and find Reimu so, hopefully you'll be okay". 

"Is that really a wise idea?". 

The redhead raised a brow and remained seated under the angel's gaze, "What do you mean?". 

Matenshi's sanguine expression offered a reason for Noroiko to stare unabashedly before glancing away, "One round with Reimu is enough. I don't think she will be that lenient in sparing you if you get in her way. She's quite unlike her predecessors".

"No kidding, I liked this dress" Norioko pouted and gazed at the distance to where Mima and Marisa were, "But I need to fight her again. Don't you wanna get revenge?".

"The talk of vengeance from a being named curse, how apropos". 

"I don't know what that means but you're mocking me" Noroiko frowned at Matenshi's coquettish look as she swept some silver strands out of her eyes. 

"Perhaps. That is most likely due to not seeing you in our neck of the woods for a while, so it is marvellous to have you here again. It would be an awful shame if it happened to be the last after you fight Reimu again" she said in an obvious playful tone. 

"H-hey, don't talk like I'm dead!". 

"You might be if you tempt fate". 

Though Matenshi was clearly teasing her, those bright blue eyes sparking, Noroiko couldn't deny that she _did_ have a point, as abstruse as the woman was being. 

Reimu was terrifyingly strong and she herself was still weak. 

Could she take on the girl without being killed?

The redhead sighed and sat back down fully, picking at the burnt edges of the dress. 

"I guess I can wait. I know where she lives. Who knows, maybe Mima and Marisa will succeed" she reasoned and took in the woman's expression, "And it has been a while since I've visited Reimaden so I can enjoy it since I'm here". 

"That's the spirit" Matenshi smiled and took in a breath, "I have a feeling that once Reimu is done with Mima and her human protégé, they might be able to join us". 

"And what, wallow in defeat?". 

Noroiko's fire was charming, that much the woman couldn't deny.. 

"I prefer the term 'bond'". 

"Sure" the redhead laughed before a pensive expression formed, "You think they're gonna lose?". 

Matenshi inclined her head to the right, humming before answering, "Without a doubt".

A ruminative look came over Matenshi's face as something was brewing in the distance where her blue eyes were locked onto. 

Noroiko thought so too, but it appeared her defeat wasn't in vain. 

Her vision took in the figure of the woman next to her, resting back on her palms as the feathers of her wings were in the midst of mending beneath her tousled hair. 

"Well, there could be worse ways of healing. Alone and at home and not with some strange and attractive angel, or whatever she is".

"What was that, Noroiko?". 

She hadn't realised that her inward thought wasn't quite as inward when pale blue eyes were rather close to her face. 

It prompted Noroiko to falter backwards but an arm wrapping around her waist quickly halted her fall, which in theory should have helped but it had only moved Matenshi nearer to her. 

"N-nothing!" she ended up almost yelling in the angel's face, the tips of her ears reddening, "I said nothing! You can let me go now" she added quietly. 

Matenshi's crooked smirk was far too telling, and alluring. 

"Hm, no. I believe I'm going to keep you here, forever".

"You can't do that!".

"Oh? Challenge accepted". 

Protests aside, Noroiko wasn't opposed to that at all. 

Her journey for a rematch had provided her with something more permanent. 


	28. [G] Yorihime & Reimu - The Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt at scaling one of the most formidable mountains in the world goes awry for Yorihime..
> 
> Tags: Alternate Universe/Modern Setting-Fluff-Adventure

* * *

The ice picks in Yorihime's hands dug into the rock face of the daunting mountain she was attempting to summit. 

Unfortunately for the daring mountaineer, that wouldn't be today. 

Or ever again if she didn't find solace in the cave above from the frigid wind and plummeting temperatures. With whatever strength she had, Yorihime clambered over the ledge and quickly raced into the dark cave and began setting up a small fire.

The woman castigated herself for almost straying from the protocols of what to do, as was in her pedantic nature. 

But practicing for such a scenario and enduring it in reality were two separate things. 

She was fortunate to have most of her equipment after becoming separated from her group a week ago but supplies were running low. Even the bags she had found in the cave didn't offer much other than the thermal clothing which did aid her. There were a few snack bars and unused gauges, along with a few mementoes that the climbers must have taken with them. One included a toy crown with a picture of a woman and what could have been her wife and daughter. 

Yorihime smiled and hoped that the woman and her team had lived to tell the tale, to see their families again. 

She wasn't sure she'd get a chance to see Reimu at this rate, the bracelet beneath her glove covered hands rubbing against her damp skin. 

It wasn't suppose to be this way, they were diligent in their planning of the endeavour and yet, that was the nature of the unpredictability of what she did. 

A freak blizzard obstructed their attempt to scale K2, the most dangerous mountain to climb. The only reason Everest seemed more treacherous in terms of death is due to its popularity as the tallest mountain on earth, therefore the number of people attempting to summit it increases dramatically.

Including the death count. 

K2 was deadly enough to stave away even the most experienced mountaineers to a point where it hasn't been summited in the winter. 

Yorihime could see why as she removed her mask and hat, thankful that she was still somewhat near the second base camp and the air was breathable. Her mountaineering gear had provided the efficacy it boasted which she was appreciative of or else her situation would have been twice as dire. The water bottle landed on her lips as she tried to ration how much she drank each day, eyes taking in the flickering flames when her hands tested over it. 

She was dwindling to the grips of feeling enervated.

It'd only be a matter of time before she succumbed to the elements if she didn't fall into a crevasse due to her ailments. 

All her communication devices were damaged, her satellite phone barely having a signal as she checked it again. It wasn't as if there would be many people around, even outside of the region. 

The world had suffered a decline in its population due to various disasters and pandemics. 

What was left now was truly sparse in comparison to the 7.8 billion people that once existed. 

That number had been reduced to a significant minimum. 

"What do I do?" she sighed as she looked at the entrance of the cave, "I have one more flare left but.." she sneezed, "It'd be useless to light it up now". 

Her purple eyes grew weary as exhaustion climbed through her veins but she had to stay awake. 

Falling asleep would simply abet her death. 

Unfortunately for the woman, she couldn't expostulate it anymore and capitulated to the warmth which was tugging her under. 

"Reimu..". 

"Yorihime". 

Her lover's name in her dreams sounded so close, so tangible. 

Yorihime chuckled. 

"Yori!". 

It was getting vociferous for reasons that Yorihime couldn't understand. 

"Wake up!" Reimu's voice cried out, "Please, listen to me!". 

The mountaineer felt pressure to her shoulders that was too real to be a part of her dream and her eyes flew open to meet Reimu's crimson eyes. 

Her own lips were cold, eyes bleary as she watched Reimu breath out in relief. 

"Reimu..what are you doing here?". 

"What's it look like? Saving you as usual" she grinned before embracing her lover, "I'm so glad you're okay". 

Yorihime could hear the consternation as she brought her arms up and rested them on Reimu's back. 

"Thank you" she whispered and hugged the woman with the energy she could summon, "How did you find me?". 

The brunette pulled back to take in Yorihime's sallow countenance, looking for obvious signs of injuries and was relieved there wasn't any. 

"Your satellite phone still had a signal" she explained and wrapped Yorihime up in more blankets, "It was weak but the closer we got, the stronger it became. A week went by without anything..I thought..". 

Yorihime smiled and pressed her forehead against Reimu's, enjoying the warmth exchanged as the sound of a helicopter melded with the raging tempest. 

"I thought I would be too but I couldn't give up. I couldn't _not_ see you again, at least without telling you goodbye, Reimu".

Reimu scowled, "You're an idiot, you know that? I mean this wasn't your fault but still.." she chided without any bite and kissed her, "I can't lose you". 

"I'm sorry for frightening you, Reimu" Yorihime said and held onto her lover as the medical personnel aboard the helicopter rappelled down. 

The sound was almost as mitigating as hearing Reimu's voice. 

To think that she would indeed live to tell the tale. 

"Just don't make a habit of it".

The jocular tone didn't go amiss as Reimu helped her up, the two women walking over to the edge. 

Yorihime was sure that such a thing wasn't going to happen, this call was close enough and she wasn't ready to part from Reimu. 

Taking in the inscrutable beauty of the scene from their altitude, Yorihime yielded to K2's arcane magnetism, opting to admire it from the heights it demanded. 

For next to her, there was a presence far more beguiling that kept her fulfilled and alive.   
  



	29. [E] Mokou & Toyohime - Divide And Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mokou's salacious dalliance with Toyohime unearths an unexpected twist..
> 
> Tags: Alternate Universe/Modern Setting-Smut

* * *

Mokou wasn't quite sure _how_ she got herself into this situation but she was adamant that she was not regretting it.

Not that she could think adequately considering the dexterous hands that were working the buckle of her belt in an agile manner, loosening it till her jeans were yanked down to her knees.

She tried to work some sense into the mess whilst kissing the throat of the lubricious blonde she had backed up against the kitchen counter after hiking her skirt up and placing her bare thigh between the woman's legs.

"Mokou".

Toyohime's breathless call of her name urged Mokou to ram her thigh up against the woman's clit, the wetness seeping down instantly. The hold on Mokou's silver hair was bordering unendurable but the woman didn't mind as having sex with the alluring blonde socialite was worth it. 

Still, how they got to this point felt surreal. 

She was there for a simple house call; to mend the boiler in the kitchen, nothing out of the ordinary. 

Mokou had done this aforesaid job before but today was _different_ , today, Toyohime made her move and Mokou was resistless to her senses and beautiful women. 

Even if they were married and their spouse was in the living room ahead, headphones on as she focused on her laptop while her wife worked herself over Mokou's leg, grinding fervently. 

Mokou felt a tad iniquitous but Toyohime was so persistent, too convincing and utterly comely. 

Attributes that were amplified by the muffled groan when the woman rocked harder as Mokou lifted her up slightly so that she was sat on her thigh, stimulating her clit that much more. 

Mokou kept a hold on her hips, scarlet eyes barely open as her teeth were clenched, back muscles being tested and gripped by her obscure lover. 

"You're gonna have to let go" she whispered, "We don't have a lotta time and _she_ might check". 

Toyohime chuckled richly as she hurtled down harder, stomach twisting when she felt her orgasm cumulate. 

The thought of her wife catching her being fucked by the handywoman sent a jolt up Toyohime's spine, turning her on more than she already was. 

Keine was a jealous woman and would probably kill Mokou. 

Something she stated when she leaned forward and closer to Mokou's ear, biting her earlobe whilst telling her to fuck her faster in that case. 

Mokou grunted, pushed her thigh further up and into the tangible bud as her skin was dribbling with stickiness now. 

Toyohime was nothing if not a provocateur, hedonic to the core and Mokou was captivated by her. 

She lowered her hands, cupping the blonde's rear and squeezed forcefully which made Toyohime moan into her neck and increase her cadence. Her back curved inwards when she latched down with all her might, releasing her climax in small shudders all over Mokou's thigh as she continued to bounce on it. 

Mokou knew her truck had definitely heated up by now considering how gelid of a winter it was and Keine could still see it. There weren't many excuses other than she was packing up her equipment to make _if_ she caught them going at it. 

It wouldn't be a complete fabrication. 

There was certainly some unpacking of equipment as Toyohime's ragged breath painted the air between them when she leaned back, her elbows on the counter and slow movements of her hips making her breasts shimmer due to the sweat beneath her opened blouse.

Mokou grinned, bit down on her own lip as Toyohime's clit pulsed against her skin, her hands grasping the blonde's rear again before her eyes went to her wife's form. 

"You good?". 

Toyohime smiled hazily, amused by Mokou's casual parlance as she tilted her head, chest heaving erratically, ushered on by Mokou's taunting tone. 

"Hm, satisfied, Mokou. But I want more. Well, more to the point.." she drawled off and moved one hand down Mokou's open shirt that was loose till she could curl her finger beneath the waistband of her underwear. 

"Hey, you don't have to". 

"Let me help you clean up, Mokou" Toyohime pleaded sensually as she dipped her finger inside her lover and brought it to her lips, sucking the tip clean, "And before you say, no, you wouldn't be asking for much. Come upstairs, my bed is more comfortable". 

"But what about your wife?" Mokou managed as her own centre pulsed since it was being squeezed considering the position she was in. 

To be invited to the woman's bed so nonchalantly with said wife in the opposite room startled Mokou. 

But it all made sense when Keine took off her headphones and turned her eyes to them, her lips turned up into a smirk. 

Mokou almost dropped Toyohime who giggled in her ear after gripping her shoulders. 

"Oh, don't worry. She knows". 


	30. [T] Yukari and Kotohime - A New Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unappreciated and looked down upon by her colleagues, a ridiculed cop takes on the daunting challenge of apprehending a criminal that blends in with the night..
> 
> Tags: Alternate Universe/Modern Setting/Vampires-Angst-Action-Fluff

* * *

Kotohime wouldn't deny that right now, she was fearing for her life. 

It was imprudent to stalk the buildings at midnight, gun in one hand and a stake in the other as she jumped at every shadow to cross her peripheral vision. 

But she had no choice but to reclaim some dignity by taking out the culprit of the string of crimes that had been occurring in Kyoto. 

Women were going missing with no bodies to be recuperated. 

The entire city knew _what_ was taking them, the question was _who_ would be brave enough to take her down?

Kotohime took it upon herself to stop the vampire's tirade, her injudicious bravery being the leash to lead her there.

Rainfall pummelled down to the ground, her hat and uniform soaked as she slowly rounded a row of apartments that opened up into the park. This was suicidal but she had no choice, she had to do this and it was the motto that rang in her head. 

The woman felt a sizzle rip over her back as the spiny branches of the trees created ominous shadows, the crescendo of rain not mollifying her perturbation. 

But she hoped to use the rain to her advantage; vampires deplored running water. 

Apparently, _this_ one didn't adhere to the rules. 

"My, did my prey for the night bring herself to me?". 

Kotohime jumped at the rich mellifluous tone and aimed her gun and stake at the figure which had emerged behind her. 

The vampire had blocked off the only and ingress and egress. 

The redhead cursed and gulped down the apprehension, "Stop! Put your hands and uh, wings, where I can see them, Yakumo!". 

Yukari laughed as the rain poured down on her, ineffective and just enhancing her eroticism. 

Her large wings fluttered behind her, edges glowing violet as her black dress complimented her pale skin and blood-red eyes. 

It's like she was everywhere. 

"I don't know if you are stupid or brave for coming to me at all, let alone unprepared. Is _that_ how little you mean to your force?" she derided, "Lonely little Kotohime, wouldn't be missed despite how hard she works". 

The words dug deeper than any wound but Kotohime did her best to conceal it. She was still a professional and would adhere to the procedure. 

"If you come with me, nobody needs to be hurt" she said calmly. 

Yukari chuckled, admiring the woman's resilience. 

She liked it, had done so since the moment Kotohime took on her case. 

The woman stepped forward, displaying her fangs as her blonde hair followed her trail. 

"No, _somebody_ will be hurt and it'll be you". 

Kotohime fired her shots, the sounds polyphonic with the rain and wind and Yukari dodged them with ease as the redhead moved backwards with each bullet passing. 

"Shit.." Kotohime groaned in irritation, turning on her heel to run. 

She needed to reload but with a powerful, pulchritude of a vampress locked on her trail, that wasn't going to be elementary. 

"I do love when they give me a chase" Yukari laughed sonorously and watched Kotohime's figure dart through the dark, "It does render my meal that much more piquant". 

She hovered into the air once Kotohime thought she had placed enough space between them, but both were aware that she couldn't outrun a species that could fly. 

So when Yukari flew around the park and zipped in front of her whilst expanding her wings, she pounced on the police officer, pinning both wrists above Kotohime's head and using her own handcuffs to keep the them still. 

A slight struggle ensued with Kotohime yelling for help and using her legs to lurch up but it was futile considering the blonde on top of her. 

The stake had only managed to slash Yukari's ribs in the collision when Yukari barrelled at her much to Kotohime's dismay as she squirmed beneath the woman that was sat on her hips now. 

But upon closer inspection, evidently the wound had dug in deeper than anticipated as Yukari's flesh had been exposed, dark blood weeping from it. 

"Let me go!". 

Yukari smiled, running a nail down Kotohime's cheek till her palm cupped the woman's jaw and she leaned down. 

"Oh, sweetheart, I have _every_ intention of freeing you from this miserable life you live".

Kotohime was in tears now as she yanked her arms forward but Yukari pushed them back to the wet ground as her thumb stroked Kotohime's jaw. 

"Please, just stop".

There was a brief silence with nothing but the sound of the wind and rain melding together with Kotohime's piteous weeping. 

Yukari's eyes took in the broken woman beneath her while she swept her thumb over Kotohime's lips, her other hand loosening its hold on the hands above her head. 

"Tell me, Kotohime, is this the life you imagined for yourself? To be weighed down by those that have no respect for you, reducing you to nothing but a sacrifice?". 

"It isn't like that. This is _my_ fault!". 

"Really, do you believe that?" 

Yukari's face above hers was stopping the rain from landing and she stared up into the red eyes, seeing sympathy with a tinge of something else.

Anger. 

"Why do you care?" she snapped, "If you're not going to kill me like you did with all of those woman, then let me go!".

The blonde's lips parted, flashing her fangs and Kotohime stopped moving, her breath scratching up her throat. 

"But I didn't kill them, not in a technical sense" Yukari answered cryptically and released her hands that were pinning Kotohime down, "All of those women that are supposedly dead are alive. In more than one sense". 

"What are you talking about?". 

"You see, I provided them with the option of letting them go to return to their unappreciated, mundane and abused lives. Or, turn and live with me, unshackled and happy. I gave them an out, I rescued them from a society that treated them as nothing more than second class citizens". 

Yukari's usual simpering behaviour was gone, carmine eyes pulsing as she rested her hand over the side of the police officer's neck. 

Seeing this serious side of Yukari was even more frightening. 

"You're lying..".

"No" Yukari quickly followed, "I _protected_ them. I want to do the same for you so, agree to join me. Or I'll let you go and you can return back to your life".

What life, Kotohime's conscience screamed at her, thinking back to her prescinded existence. 

Everything Yukari was saying was accurate and she despised that truth more than being caught by the vampire. 

"Let me help you".

In her 30 years of existence, this was the first time someone had offered _her_ help rather than it being the other way round. 

Kotohime's dispirited sobs punctuated the air as Yukari gently soothed her, breaking the handcuffs to free the woman. Her hands went straight to Yukari's chest to push her away, at least that was what she wanted to do but her brain knew better and yanked at her dress, pulling her closer. 

Yukari was correct, she had been nothing but bait for tonight. 

Whether she lived or died, her team didn't care. 

She had no parents. 

Hardly had a true friend. 

No loved one to come home to. 

Yet this vampire, this being of the night was offering her _everything_. 

She knew exactly who the zelig Yakumo Yukari was in the ranks of vampires; her clan was at the top. 

"Kotohime" she said gently, lips grazing the redhead's neck, "Breath". 

Kotohime did so, her fingers relaxing, "Yukari". 

"That's it, nice and slow" Yukari smiled and pulled back, wings spreading above them to shelter them fully from the rain, "You don't have to decide anything right now. But, please do come with me. You have a home with me". 

The redhead exhaled, an incredulous sound as she blinked away her tears and pressed a hand near Yukari's rib where she was still healing. 

"This is ridiculous". 

"I'd say that this is delicious, darling" Yukari laughed softly, "Though, I noticed that that wasn't a no". 

The woman beneath her closed her eyes and shook her head before opening them, "It wasn't. Are they..really alive?".

"They are. I don't kill without reason or unless I'm truly in a fractious state..or hungry".

"How dignified" Kotohime chuckled, her left hand going into the blonde locks, "More so than humans". 

Yukari grinned, lightly planting her lips over Kotohime's before moving back. 

The redhead blushed as Yukari spoke up again. 

"To humans, we may be monsters. But to us, it is humanity that repeatedly shows its ugly side. To us, towards its own kind, the monstrosity of humans cannot be rivalled".

Kotohime had experienced that first hand. 

Which is why her answer to Yukari's offer passed from her lips with ease as serenity environed her. 

There was _nothing_ keeping her here. 

"Take me home, Yukari". 


	31. [E] Keine and Eirin - Moonlit Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keine's epiphanies regarding Eirin continue to expand..
> 
> Tags: Smut-Introspection-POV First Person

* * *

  
Eirin's proficiency was limitless.

It's all the laudation I could muster up as a thought, the rest occluded, retreating elsewhere to only allow the sensation of Eirin in.

She is _all_ that I could feel as my back rested against the wall of the living room, clothes dishevelled and gasps ripping up my throat with everything Eirin was doing to me.

To picture her between my legs like this was something I hadn't come to terms with, nor our relationship but it was happening. She was here, _only_ for me, _only_ with me, making me sing out her name.

Her blue eyes, so piercing, were watching me, spectating the way my hips curled upwards as her tongue lathered itself over my bud, tracing each line of the protuberant muscle that disappeared into her mouth.

She sucked it and I couldn't muffle the scream even after I slammed both of my hands over my mouth, a stream of unintelligible mumbling trying to escape. 

I could feel her smiling, could see the abstruse glint in her eyes as she pulled, softly, ever so gently.

It was enough, Eirin didn't need to go any rougher tonight and she was well aware of this.

My lover was perceptive as to how close I was, knew how facile it would be to take me apart tonight with her tongue alone.

My hips ached from contracting, prolonging my orgasm for as long as Eirin was doing so but we both knew it wouldn't be long till I surrendered to her, to a goddess that was lavishing me with all the luxury and attentiveness that should be possible. I craved it, _needed_ Eirin desperately as I twirled my hips forward, my body almost slumping to the ground now.

From that look, it was plain to see how Eirin was thriving off of bringing me to a rapture so grandiose that I'm sure the forest outside could hear my cries. She didn't need to utter a vocal rejoinder, that smile alone was enough. 

Eirin was a woman that prided herself in her skills, regardless of what they consisted of. 

Something she was executing repeatedly as she tugged on my clit that was trapped between her lips, stroking it with her tongue and I could feel my mind become frenetic. 

My knees kept drawing upwards as her hands remained pressed around my thighs, keeping them from locking around her head. She wanted to sweep her tongue over every crevice, every fold, every nerve that was at its peak.

I can't hold on anymore, my hands reaching desperately for her head, pushing her in further as my teeth slammed shut over each other.

The control I had left had evicted the moment Eirin flicked her tongue, over and over, not releasing me till I was trembling in her mouth, offering her _everything_ she had coaxed out. My centre ground against her mouth, jolts of the muscle convulsing till I collapsed back onto the wall and my grip on her lessened to weak tugs.

It was excruciating to breath with the pleasure running laps within me as my dress stuck to my skin, body alight with the remnants of what Eirin _could_ do to me.

Whether it is was planned or carried out aleatory. 

What she _would_ do to me for the rest of the night as she crawled up, keeping my legs spread with her thighs as her hands rested on either side of my head. The glistening of her chin and lips was too much, I couldn't even look at her without my face becoming engulfed in flames and that rich chuckle only amplified it.

I was lost to her, lost in her ardour.

My skin needed her again and she was cognizant of it, placing her body down on me whilst releasing the red ribbon on my dress slowly, tossing it to the side.

Eirin smiled, gratification on her expression as her fingers then parted me below so smoothly, compendious, considering how wet I was.

I was ready for her again and I yearned for her to know as her lips locked with mine.

I was hers to take, over and over.


	32. [E] Yorihime and Seiga - Tainted Purity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yorihime's dalliance with Seiga leaves the lunarian warring with herself and what she once stood for..
> 
> Tags: Smut-Introspection-POV Second Person

* * *

Her provocations were too much for you to endure, your patience waning with each taunt. 

A sneaky hermit that had no tact and too much appeal. 

Standing over you in an almost state of undress donning a debauched aura. 

You wonder if you were capitulating too easily to the earthlings after your encounter with Reimu and the others. 

Not that in mattered at this point as you were on your back, staring up at Seiga, the infernal hermit who had removed the last of her clothing, tossing it to ground. 

Your own body lay bare beneath hers as she slowly dropped down, only using the pressure of her hips and rested on your naval, your pelvic bone. 

You could feel her instantly and gasped out, unsure of if the dampness which had accumulated was yours or hers. 

Not that that mattered either as Seiga smirked and pulled the pins out of her hair before she placed her hands on your abdomen. You wince, the pleasure between your thighs rocketing when she pressed down and your nub stroked over hers. 

Again, that deplorable sense of surrendering simmers in your stomach when Seiga moves and you grip her hips, hard enough to bruise them. You forego whatever sense you had in return for physical pleasure, something Seiga excelled in .

This was the last time, you tell yourself. 

You _always_ tell yourself that. 

But the gregarious hermit sways you with her charm. 

Seiga leers at you, utters your name in that salacious tone before removing your hands away from her body and pinning them to the bed. You demand to let her be touched but Seiga shakes her head, leans down, whispers in your ear. 

_I'll take care of you_. 

And she does, so wonderfully. 

She pushes her clit down onto yours, starts rocking, moving on you till you feel like your soul has departed from your body. 

There isn't a sensation quite like it and you're thankful to the wicked hermit on top of you, giving you a chance to shed your noble upbringing and allow the pleasure of earthlings to seep over you. 

In secrecy, a clandestine act between a princess of the moon and a loathed hermit.

It's intoxicating. 

To hear her voice deep in your ear as you clench your fists under the pressure of her hands trapping your wrists.

 _Tell me how you want it, princess_. 

You gasp out, feet rising to rest on the bed as you feel Seiga slamming back against your thighs, her centre grinding over yours till all you could hear was the sound of you joining, her ragged breaths and your own heart in your throat. 

_Fuck_. 

You tell her. 

_Me_. 

She grins. 

_Faster_. 

She obliges, buckles down on you till her entire form is moving up and down on you. 

It's intoxicating. 

To feel your stomach flex, your lower lips leak and bud thrum. 

She is still talking to you, whispering scandalous things in your ear. 

Her words are an aphrodisiac alone and her actions simply provide the proof. 

You wish to devour her, freeing your arms from her grasps and winding them around her lower back as you buck up against her now.

The tremble of your name exiting her mouth makes you smirk, lurid and dirty. 

She wasn't the only one who knew how to play games as you shed any decorum when jutting upwards till she falters, her upper body flat on yours as her lower half remains in the air given what you were doing. 

You're approaching your undoing, as is Seiga when you grip her skin, leaving a trail of lines across her back, struggling to reel in what was going to _come_. 

Seiga's breathing is haggard, her teeth biting down into her own fist as her other hand latches into a fistful of your hair. 

It's a mess, this whole dynamic is but you desire it, _desire_ Seiga. 

So you give in, rock up harder against the woman's rigid clit that was locked against yours till she breaks, till you crumble. 

You hold on tight, she holds you desperately as she shivers, breathing as erratic as your own when you feel her come, her deluge sliding down to meet yours as your part your thighs, allowing it _in_.

She's warm, her body, her release. 

It causes you to slam your eyes shut as the fission between you coalesces, a satisfied sigh escaping your lips. 

You feel Seiga's too, her mouth wet, dribbling onto you shoulder. 

Not a word, not a retort, not an innuendo. 

That's the only way to take down Seiga and you revel in being able to reduce her to such an enervated state. 

And that's how you leave her when you're done.

You give your eyes a sweep over her nude body as a final taste of satisfaction before you pull the sheets over her to let her rest. 

Because when she wakes, she too will feel the weight of your body on hers. 

Sporting your marks, wearing your scent, feeling your arousal. 

Till next time. 

You return to Eientei like you hadn't just continued a lustful tryst with an earthling, a youkai.

It was irrelevant. 

That line of superiority had long faded. 


	33. [E] Alice and Yukari - Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice yields to Yukari's advances, just like always..
> 
> Tags: Smut-Introspection

* * *

  
Yukari's touch was electrifying.   
  
That was the only term Alice could use as the gloved fingers stroked down her abdomen languidly. 

Her knees buckled when Yukari's breath misted near her ear, asking her if she was ready. 

It was merely a taunting gesture, such was the nature of being involved with someone like Yakumo Yukari. 

The erudite youkai's penchant for being like that had come to be something Alice enjoyed, _desired_ , because it usually meant one thing. 

It led to moments like this with the sage in her bed, sat on the edge of it as Alice remained upright and on her knees with her back pressing against Yukari's bare chest. The buds of her breasts were hard, this much Alice could feel as she swallowed down a groan when Yukari bit down on her shoulder, suckling the flesh. 

Alice's body convulsed, almost toppling forward had it not have been for Yukari's arm around her hips, keeping her steady from the way her balance was vacillating over her. It wasn't that much of a reprieve as her right hand was nestled between Alice's legs from beneath, a long finger extended into her vulva and slowly moving in and out till it was perched near the entrance. 

The magician could only wince out a yes followed by a gravelly rendition of Yukari's name. It was anguish of a pleasurable scale as Yukari's tongue dug into the bite with her teeth still stuck into her flesh. 

Alice was about to fracture, drift away. 

But the woman knew that waiting would be worth it as she closed her blue eyes, body shimmering given the light hue from the moon that was streaming in from the window. 

Yukari smiled and retracted her teeth out as Alice shuddered at the loss of that paraesthesia. She kissed over the marks, nuzzling against Alice neck as she urged her to lower herself down, to finally move. Relaxing her finger and stroking the puffy lips from the front to the back, Yukari made sure she was properly lubricated with Alice's wetness for when the blonde would ease onto her. 

She was expecting the woman to slide in slowly but Alice was far from delicate and aseptic, her body slamming down, engulfing Yukari's finger greedily. The turbid release smeared over Yukari's thighs as she moaned, feeling how tightly she was being squeezed. Yukari chuckled against Alice's neck, saying how impatient she was and Alice couldn't refute it, her hands resting on Yukari's knees as she began to ride her. 

The movements were nimble, gyrating back and forth as Yukari's other hand journeyed to her breast, pressing firmly as her lips kissed over Alice's nape, drawing into each other. 

All that could be heard was the creak of the bed, the slickness imparting over Yukari's finger and thighs and the concupiscent moans from both women. Yukari did what she could to regale to Alice's need, pushing up inside her as she continued to slide along her finger. 

It was quite an experience for both, Yukari being able to sense the peak of the younger blonde's orgasm and Alice feeling the tipping point of the multitude of sensations running over her. 

She leaned forward, burying herself over Yukari's phalanx that was burying against a certain point that made her thighs quiver, her nails digging into Yukari's knees till one final slam into her made Alice come. 

A cry escaped from Alice's mouth, body lurching forward when Yukari quickly stabilised her and lowered her down to the bed. 

They were gasping, sensitive and drenched in every way possible which made repositioning their bodies onto the mattress quite a task but they got there eventually. 

Alice embraced Yukari ferociously while she came down from her high, feeling the youkai's gaze on her as her lips kissed over her cheek, saying her name softly. 

Soft questions followed from Yukari, asking if Alice was okay, running her hand over the magician's thigh and stroking her hair with her other hand. Her words were whispered in an effort to curtail the incendiary of Alice's hormones, assuaging her for now. 

Alice was more than elated as she laughed, gasping for air whilst gripping Yukari's upper arms. She drew her fingers up the other youkai's shoulders till she could cradle her face and bring her in closer. 

Alice reassured Yukari, bloodshot blue eyes gazing into violets, looking up in adoration, _want_. 

It was in the youkai's arm that she could find a semblance of solace when her mind was in dissary, coping with the transition of turning into a youkai. 

The woman just _knew_ what to say and do to alleviate her. 

Something she reminded Yukari as she brought the woman down into the crook of her neck, wrapping her legs and arms around her body. 

Because it was in the privacy of her home with a woman that was perceptive to all, where Alice could unshed her masks. 


	34. [M] Reimu and Kaguya - Draw The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaguya's unsuspecting request catches Reimu off guard, the priestess wondering what lengths Kaguya has gone to in an effort to just feel.. 
> 
> Tags: Mild Sexual Content-Hurt/Comfort

* * *

  
Reimu remained at an impasse with Kaguya. 

She was ambivalent of what the princess had just proposed, almost convinced she didn't want to do what Kaguya had asked of her. 

The brunette was well aware of Kaguya's way of life and the way it meandered from the norm, from average mortals. 

"Pain is a virtue, Reimu. You'd be doing me a favour. Please?". 

Kaguya writhed beneath her on the futon, pale body already vitiated with the remnants of the sex they had been having since night fall. But the princess wasn't satisfied for some reason in ways that she usually would be. 

Her brown eyes were expanded, pleading with Reimu. 

"I can't" Reimu stated as her robe slipped off of her shoulders, courtesy of Kaguya's legs still wrapped around her torso, dragging the material down, "I might _actually_ kill you". 

"It isn't possible, you have no idea what my body can handle, Reimu" Kaguya reminded, cupping Reimu's neck and running her thumbs over the taut muscles, "Just the one, just a try, _baby_ ". 

Reimu bit the inside of her cheek at the reoccurring endearment Kaguya used with her as she balanced on her arm over Kaguya's body, the other flat against the floor with an ofuda trapped beneath it. 

There was a look in the lunarian's eyes that craved it, desperate and lascivious, more so than Reimu had ever seen before. The hands on her skin simply urged her, assuasive and reassured her that it will be okay. 

That the pain would be amenable. 

But Reimu knew that anyone on the receiving end of her ofuda did not agree, even Yukari called it a hindrance but easily removed them when they fought. 

However, Kaguya wasn't a youkai, even if she was an immortal. 

"Reimu". 

The woman's tone was firm. 

"Please". 

It was soft. 

"Just one". 

Reimu gritted her teeth, breathed out, submitted. 

That is _all_ she would put on her. 

The amulet glowed under her closed fist as she brought the ofuda up, the paper emitting a vibrant red. 

Kaguya's eyes flashed with the same intensity as the ofuda when Reimu hovered it up to her stomach, her flesh tinting the same colour. She dropped her arms from Reimu and clasped the futon, her legs remaining coiled around Reimu's waist. 

"Are you ready?". 

Kaguya nodded, "Yes". 

The priestess sighed, not on board fully but if this would sate Kaguya's curiosity once and for all, then she'd have to do it. 

Gently, Reimu lowered the ofuda down beneath the woman's ribcage, just at the centre of the diaphragm. 

It was irrelevant as to where she placed it, it would hurt regardless. 

As expected, Kaguya's hiss permeated the air between them when the amulet was placed fully. 

It singed, sticking to her skin and a line of smoke flew out. 

The rise and fall of Kaguya's chest became erratic as she gasped out, balling the sheets under her. She writhed as the thrill rushed to her, to feel the raw pleasure of a priestess's weapon clinging to her skin, soaking it in with edacious fervour. 

Her thighs trapped around Reimu's lower spine, head going back as she sighed, mouth opened and panting out Reimu's name. 

Reimu herself was captivated by the sweltering sight. 

The way Kaguya's body was sporting a layer of perspiration that was being accentuated by the glow of her charm. 

The manner in which her dark locks were strewn out messily over her shoulders and their futon. 

The viasge of her breasts that were reddened and bitten given the rise and fall of her chest. 

Reimu was mesmerised. 

She watched her ofuda stick to her lover's body, waiting for Kaguya to tell her to remove it but she didn't. 

The entirety of Kaguya's form was rigid as the pain ran through her, making her _feel_ , making her think of _nothing_ but the ofuda and the woman whom had put it there. She felt like she was burning from the inside, melting till her legs shook and collided with the ground. 

There was nothing quite like the feeling as she opened her dilated eyes, reaching for Reimu with shaky hands. 

"I'm taking it off, Kaguya". 

"No, not yet. This feels _so_ good" Kaguya whined and gripped the woman's wrist with her left hand, "A bit more" she begged when she rested Reimu's palm below her stomach, the cool touch a contrast to the burn she was enduring, "Come here and hold me". 

She lowered Reimu's face down to her neck, ensnaring her arms over Reimu's shoulder blades as Reimu did the same to hers. 

With the added pressure of Reimu's torso now on hers, the ofuda was practically digging into her. While it had no effect on Reimu, it did on Kaguya who panted out, feeling Reimu kiss her neck, pushing against her between her legs. The mixture of pain and arousal blended in tune with the way the brunette was slowly moving on her.

It only amplified the adrenaline flowing through Kaguya's veins as she groaned deeply due to each kiss to her neck, jut against her bud and breathlessness from Reimu, all of it drowning her. 

Kaguya's consciousness felt like it had ejected itself. 

It was the right move, the right idea to enact this. 

So charged. 

So sweltering. 

So painful. 

Reimu couldn't understand Kaguya's quirks as a human but she wanted to aid to what made her feel good, encouraging the felicity coursing through her.

But this _had_ to be a one time thing, lest Kaguya became addicted to the feeling. 

Addicted to the immeasurable pain her ofuda could create. 

A pain that an immortal could come to be infatuated with. 

" _More, Reimu_ ".


End file.
